


Les fleurs et les saules

by Moonie Cherry (mooniecherry)



Series: Konoha Daigaku [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Romance, Univers alternatif
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooniecherry/pseuds/Moonie%20Cherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le temps est venu pour Naruto de faire des choix : poursuivre ou non la quête de son père, et faire le point sur ses sentiments envers Sasuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les fleurs et les saules

**Author's Note:**

> Suite de "Une bougie dans le vent" et conclusion de la trilogie.

Manches retroussées et chignon blond haut perché sur la tête, Ino lavait à grandes eaux l'entrée de la Maison des Fleurs, lorsqu'elle aperçut une silhouette familière qui descendait la rue. Elle lâcha son balai, parcourut les quelques mètres qui les séparaient en faisant claquer ses geta, et se suspendit au cou du jeune homme.

\- Naruto-kun ! Tu m'as tellement manqué, dit-elle d'une voix roucoulante, sans égard pour les passants qui auraient pu les surprendre dans cette position si peu convenable, mais qui de toute façon en avaient vu d'autres dans le quartier des plaisirs.

Ino resserra son étreinte, et frôla de ses lèvres nacrées le lobe de l'oreille de Naruto, lui arrachant un rire délicieusement ravi. Un sourire malicieux éclaira son visage et elle se retint de tirer la langue au ténébreux Uchiha, qui fulminait en silence non loin de là. Un vrai mari jaloux, celui-là !

Naruto dut sentir derrière son dos l'aura funeste qui émanait de son compagnon. Avec gentillesse, il détacha les bras d'Ino de ses épaules, serra brièvement ses poignets fins puis écarta son corps du sien.

\- Ino-chan, tu es plus jolie chaque fois que je te vois, flatta-t-il pour atténuer la distance qu'il avait mise entre eux.

\- C'est parce que tu ne viens pas assez souvent, répliqua-t-elle. Si tu passais me voir plus régulièrement, tu te rendrais compte que je suis jolie tous les jours de la semaine !

\- Dans ce cas, je serais non seulement aveuglé par ta beauté mais en plus fauché comme les blés !

\- Naruto-kun, nous pourrions nous arranger. Pour moi, ta compagnie n'a pas de prix, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

La blonde retint à grand-peine un éclat de rire lorsqu'une main possessive se posa sur l'épaule de Naruto. Ses yeux bleu pâle affrontèrent un regard noir, puis elle battit des paupières et gratifia l'adolescent d'un sourire indulgent. Familière de l'amour et du plaisir, Ino lisait dans le cœur d'Uchiha Sasuke comme dans un livre ouvert. Et chaque mot, chaque phrase lui disait qu'il tenait au jeune homme qui se trouvait entre eux deux, combien il l'aimait et le voulait pour lui seul, mais aussi à quel point le chemin qu'il s'était choisi serait douloureux et semé d'embûches. Elle comprenait son tourment, le partageait presque, elle qui éprouvait pour Naruto un peu plus que l'affection d'une simple geisha pour son client favori.

\- Dis-moi Ino-chan, reprit Naruto. Est-ce que Tsunade-bâ-san est dans les parages ?

\- Tsunade-san ? Non, elle s'est rendue dans la ville voisine avec Temari, ce matin. Tu la connais, elle est obsédée par le jeu et les paris, et s'il se trouve une occasion de perdre la moitié de ses économies, il n'est pas question pour elle de la manquer ! Bref, elle a eu vent que l'un de ses adversaires organisait un tournoi de shôgi, et elle n'a rien trouvé de mieux que d'entraîner cette pauvre Temari à sa suite. Shizune-san est verte de rage.

Naruto grimaça. Il ne connaissait que trop bien les réticences de la jeune intendante envers les passions coupables de sa patronne. Tandis qu'elle veillait au bien-être financier de la Maison des Fleurs et de ses occupantes, Tsunade piochait joyeusement dans les caisses et dispersait l'argent durement acquis aux quatre coins du pays.

\- Ah, tant pis, soupira Naruto. Nous repasserons quand elle sera de retour.

Sasuke fut le premier à tourner les talons. Sa main quitta l'épaule de Naruto, non sans lui avoir enjoint de le suivre d'une légère pression des doigts. Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'Ino courut à leur suite pour les rattraper.

\- Attendez ! Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire ?

\- Ça m'étonnerait, dit Naruto. Nous cherchons des informations sur un homme qui a fréquenté la Maison des Fleurs il y a une dizaine d'années environ. Tsunade-san l'a certainement connu, et peut-être se souvient-elle encore de lui.

\- Hmm... cela semble important.

\- Ça l'est, intervint Sasuke d'un ton tranchant. Uzumaki, allons-nous en...

\- Oh, mais j'y pense ! s'exclama Ino. Shizune-san a longtemps été shikomi (apprentie geisha) ici avant de devenir maiko (geisha confirmée). Je crois qu'elle avait treize ans lorsqu'elle est entrée au service de Tsunade-san. Il se peut qu'elle ait connu l'homme que vous cherchez et qu'elle puisse vous renseigner.

À force de persuasion, la jeune fille parvint à les retenir et à les attirer à l'intérieur de la Maison des Fleurs. Le malaise de Sasuke était palpable, et Naruto jugea plus sage d'abandonner ses manières charmeuses. Il espérait qu'Ino ne lui en voudrait pas de se montrer plus froid et plus distant que de coutume.

Ils trouvèrent Shizune dans le bureau de Tsunade. L'intendante avait le nez plongé dans les livres de comptes. D'une main fébrile, elle compulsait les feuillets, notait des chiffres, alternait soustractions et additions, luttait pour ne pas s'arracher les cheveux comme les résultats indiquaient la faillite imminente de la Maison des Fleurs.

\- Shizune-san, je peux vous déranger un instant ? s'enquit Ino en toquant sur la porte entrouverte.

Shizune lui répondit sans lever les yeux vers elle.

\- Pas maintenant, Ino. Bon sang, si ça continue, cette vieille bique va causer notre perte !

\- Shizune-san, insista la blonde d'un ton plus ferme.

\- Ça suffit, Ino... gronda Shizune avant de remarquer la présence de Naruto derrière la geisha. Et Uzumaki ! Comme si je n'avais pas assez d'ennuis... Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici à une heure pareille ? Ce n'est que le début de l'après-midi, l'établissement est fermé.

\- Ah, je ne suis pas venu pour ça, protesta l'adolescent.

\- Alors dans ce cas, rentre à l'école. À moins que tu n'aies l'intention de rembourser tous tes crédits...

Naruto soupira, fit mine de plonger la main dans ses poches qu'il savait pourtant vides. Shizune cessa de lui accorder son attention et reprit la tâche fastidieuse de compter chaque ryô qui manquait dans la caisse. Levant les yeux un bref instant, elle constata que les deux blonds se tenaient toujours sur le pas de la porte.

\- Quoi encore, lâcha-t-elle, agacée de les voir plantés là comme des piquets.

\- J'ai une question à vous poser, déclara Naruto. Ça ne sera pas long, promis.

L'intendante fronça les sourcils.

\- Quel genre de question ?

\- C'est à propos d'un ancien client. D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, il est venu ici il y a dix ans.

\- Uzumaki, tu crois vraiment que je garde en mémoire les noms et les visages de tous les hommes qui passent à la Maison des Fleurs ? railla Shizune.

\- J'imagine que non, mais je ne vous le demanderais pas si cela n'avait pas une grande importance.

\- C'est irréaliste, je ne peux pas me souvenir de tout le monde...

\- Écoutez, il devait avoir une trentaine d'années, il avait les yeux bleus et les cheveux blonds, comme moi. C'était un professeur de Konoha Daigaku.

\- Dix ans, c'est long. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais...

\- Faites un effort ! s'écria le garçon avant d'ajouter plus doucement. S'il vous plaît...

Shizune inspira profondément, repoussa sa chaise et se leva. Elle se plaça devant Naruto et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- D'accord, je t'écoute. Que peux-tu me dire sur cet homme ?

\- Il était blond, répéta Naruto. Il me ressemblait et... il s'appelait Namikaze. Il n'était pas arrivé en ville depuis très longtemps...

\- Attends un peu, le coupa l'intendante en se massant les temps. Il te ressemblait ? Tu veux dire que c'était un parent à toi ?

\- C'était mon père.

\- Ah.

Shizune se pencha vers lui, souleva son menton, observa minutieusement chaque détail de son visage. Naruto se sentit brusquement gêné, et se demanda si la jeune femme allait vraiment retrouver les traits de son père dans les siens.

\- Namikaze, murmura-t-elle, puis son visage s'éclaira. Minato-san, bien sûr. Alors c'était ton père ?

Naruto acquiesça d'un haussement d'épaule. La révélation était si récente, si troublante qu'il ne parvenait toujours pas à se faire à cette idée.

\- C'était un homme bon, mais aussi un mauvais payeur, continua Shizune, dont les souvenirs remontaient peu à peu du passé. Tsunade-san l'appréciait beaucoup. À l'époque, j'étais trop jeune pour exercer les fonctions de geisha et je m'occupais surtout des tâches domestiques, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de venir me saluer et de me donner des friandises. Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est vrai que tu lui ressembles. Ici, dit-elle en lui tapotant le bout du nez. Et là.

Elle pointa son index vers la poitrine du jeune homme.

\- Grand cœur mais sans le sou. C'est-à-dire les pires clients qui soient pour des geishas.

Un début de sourire étira les lèvres de Naruto. Il n'avait pas envie d'aimer ce père qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Il voulait continuer à le haïr pour les avoir abandonnés, sa mère et lui, pour ne jamais s'être soucié d'eux. Néanmoins, les paroles de Shizune le rassuraient, juste un tout petit peu. Après tout, son père n'était peut-être pas le pire des scélérats.

Il songea à Sasuke qui, après avoir franchi l'entrée de la Maison des Fleurs, n'avait pas voulu aller plus loin que le vestibule où il l'attendait, en ruminant ses sombres pensées et sa frustration. L'esprit de vengeance qui animait son ami le rendait triste et perplexe, il ne comprenait pas tout à fait les raisons qui poussaient Sasuke sur la voie qu'il s'était choisi.

\- Est-ce qu'il est possible que Namikaze ait pu laisser ici quelque chose lui appartenant ? reprit-il en choisissant ses mots avec soin.

Il ne pouvait pas parler d'indices, ni de la mission dont son père s'était investi, ou du secret concernant le daimyô et qu'il avait tenté de protéger au péril de sa vie. L'intendante secoua la tête d'un air désolé.

\- Je suis navrée, Uzumaki. La maison a entièrement brûlé avant d'être reconstruite il y a cinq ans. Tsunade-san était sortie en douce une nuit pour parier et avait oublié d'éteindre son braséro, précisa-t-elle en grinçant des dents.

Naruto sentit le poids de la déception s'abattre sur ses épaules. L'espoir qu'il avait senti naître en lui s'était éteint presque aussitôt. Il allait remercier Shizune et retourner vers Sasuke pour lui faire part de son échec lorsque l'intendante le rappela.

\- J'ignore si cela va t'aider, mais Minato-san m'a laissé quelque chose.

\- Vraiment ? De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- D'une chanson.

Le blond haussa les sourcils d'un air sceptique tandis que, paupières closes, Shizune se mettait à fredonner.

Le vieux Shimon dans son grand pré

Las de son labeur se lamentait

Jeune et volage sa femme s'est sauvée

Pour réchauffer le lit d'un baron dépravé

Uta uta uta ne !

Servante mignonne mais bien sotte

La petite Atsuko sursaute

Lorsque Mayumi lui tourne autour

Et lui susurre allons faire un tour

Uta uta uta bun !

Pavillons et bannières claquent au vent

Le début des combats est imminent

Mais le général point ne l'entend

Vers son capitaine tout son désir se tend

Uta uta uta yo !

Le visage de Naruto se décomposa à mesure que Shizune récitait les paroles.

\- C'est... vraiment nul, articula-t-il une fois qu'elle eut terminé.

\- Ce n'est pas de la grande littérature, concéda l'intendante. Mais Minato-san avait une façon très amusante de la chanter, et à l'époque, je n'avais absolument pas compris le sens de ses paroles, qui pourtant me sont restées dans la tête. Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne sais pas si cela va te servir.

\- Moi non plus... soupira Naruto. Dans le doute, est-ce que je peux en faire une copie ?

Shizune lui tendit une feuille de papier et un pinceau.

\- Ne va pas croire que je t'en fais cadeau, avertit-elle. Ce sera porté à la liste de tes nombreux crédits.

L'adolescent lui fit une grimace complice, et entreprit de retranscrire les paroles de la chanson. Lorsqu'il retrouva Sasuke, celui-ci était assis sur les marches du petit escalier extérieur et contemplait les passants aller et venir d'un air morne.

Il allait le rejoindre lorsqu'il avisa la silhouette furtive de Tenten qui traversait le couloir. Ce fut comme une illumination ; il se souvint de l'aveu du brun à propos de son inexpérience, et de son supposé manque d'intérêt pour la gent féminine. Naruto ne pouvait se résoudre à croire que Sasuke n'éprouvait aucun désir pour les femmes, seulement pour lui. Dans le monde où ils vivaient, dans le milieu qui était le leur, cela ne se pouvait tout simplement pas. S'il arrivait à deux hommes de partager le même lit, comme Nara-san et Neji-senpai, ce n'était que dans le but d'assouvir des besoins primaires et impérieux. Nul sentiment, nulle affection ne s'invitaient dans ces ébats au masculin. Confusément, Naruto devinait que l'attachement de Sasuke dissimulait des motifs plus profonds. Et cela lui faisait peur, car il redoutait de ressentir la même chose...

Il se mordit la lèvre, trotta jusqu'à l'angle du corridor où venait de disparaître la jeune courtisane puis l'attrapa par le bout de sa manche.

\- Tenten, je peux te demander un service ?

La brune ne dit rien, se contenta de lui lancer un regard suspicieux.

\- Tu sais que je me contente seulement de jouer du shamisen pour les clients.

\- Je sais, mais il s'agit là d'un cas de force majeure, déclara-t-il à voix basse. J'aurais besoin que tu... dépucèles mon ami là-bas, sur le perron.

Tenten fronça les sourcils d'un air incrédule. Elle se pencha, observa le jeune homme de l'autre côté du couloir. Naruto se força à ne pas regarder dans cette direction, à conserver un ton léger et une expression enjouée. Il savait exactement ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux : une chevelure d'un noir de jais, ébouriffée comme si son propriétaire venait à peine de se lever, une nuque pâle et gracieuse, des épaules larges, viriles, un dos légèrement courbé et recouvert du haori de l'école. Il commença à regretter d'avoir cédé à ce qu'il croyait être une bonne idée.

Après un long silence, Tenten finit par donner sa réponse.

\- C'est d'accord. Il pourra venir ce soir s'il le souhaite.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il avant de se sauver vers la sortie.

\- Alors ? s'enquit Sasuke en se levant à son approche.

Naruto poussa un soupir découragé.

\- Même pas l'ombre d'un début de piste. Shizune-san ne se souvenait de rien d'autre qu'une chanson que mon père lui avait apprise. Je l'ai recopiée, mais honnêtement je ne pense pas qu'elle nous serve à grand-chose.

\- Peut-être qu'elle contient un message caché ? proposa Sasuke tandis qu'ils reprenaient le chemin vers l'école.

\- Vu le niveau des paroles, ça m'étonnerait, répliqua Naruto en faisant la moue.

oOoOo

Comme Naruto l'avait prévu, Sasuke n'accueillit pas avec grand enthousiasme son initiative et se fit longtemps prier avant d'accepter de remettre les pieds à la Maison des Fleurs. Il fallut toute la persuasion du blond pour qu'il referme ses livres et quitte sa chambre, conscient que son ami s'ingénierait à lui gâcher la tranquillité de sa soirée s'il refusait de mettre le nez dehors.

La tombée de la nuit semblait avoir complètement transfiguré le quartier des plaisirs. Plus tôt dans la journée, Sasuke s'était presque cru dans une rue ordinaire de Konoha, avec ses habitants qui vaquaient à leurs occupations journalières, ses promeneurs qui flânaient paisiblement, ses ouvriers laborieux et ses commerçants presque honnêtes... L'agitation nocturne était tout autre et Sasuke frissonna, un peu perdu dans cet univers si différent de son quotidien solitaire et studieux.

Les lanternes rouges ponctuaient les façades des maisons de thé. Des tavernes s'échappaient une lumière vive et des conversations animées. Ils croisèrent quelques fils de bonne famille venus s'encanailler, des samouraïs déjà soûls et chantant à tue-tête. Des courtisanes portant des kimonos soyeux, leurs longs cheveux artistement coiffés en chignon. De beaux éphèbes à la mine effrontée, dont les yukata semblaient menacer de glisser à tout moment de leurs jeunes corps. Des hommes plus âgés, au visage en lame de couteau, au sourire torve et au regard fuyant. Des vieilles femmes qui, pour cinq ryôs, vous prédisaient un avenir jonché de gloire et de bonne fortune.

Une fois qu'ils furent parvenus devant la Maison des Fleurs, Sasuke s'aperçut que Naruto s'éloignait pour le laisser seul.

\- Où vas-tu ? fit-il, en s'efforçant de ne pas laisser son anxiété transparaître.

\- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais rester pour te tenir la chandelle ! s'exclama Naruto d'un ton faussement indigné.

\- Mais...

\- Les soirées à la Maison des Fleurs ne sont pas gratuites, alors je te conseille de ne pas perdre ton temps en bavardages et de foncer à l'intérieur.

\- Je te rappelle que je n'ai pas d'argent.

\- Je m'arrangerai avec Tenten. Allez, vas-y avant que je change d'avis et prenne ta place.

Sasuke ne mit pas longtemps à se décider et pénétra dans la maison de thé en maugréant. Il pouvait sentir son sang bouillir à la seule pensée de Naruto tenant l'une des geishas dans ses bras. Ce dernier lui fit un signe de la main depuis la rue.

\- Amuse-toi bien. Je serai à l'Ichiraku si jamais cela devait mal se passer. Mais je te préviens : si je te vois revenir d'ici cinq minutes et sans avoir rien fait, ça ne sera même plus la peine de m'adresser la parole !

La mine boudeuse, Sasuke ôta ses sandales dans l'entrée et traversa le couloir à pas lents. La jeune geisha l'attendait dans l'une des pièces du fond. À travers la porte fermée résonnait le pincement des cordes d'un shamisen. Il écouta la mélodie durant quelques secondes, déglutit péniblement puis toqua doucement à la porte.

\- Entrez, fit une voix féminine.

Le panneau coulissa, révélant une silhouette menue, engoncée dans un kimono bleu sombre et penchée sur l'instrument de musique.

\- Bonsoir... commença le jeune homme, avant de sentir le souffle lui manquer et sa voix se coincer dans sa gorge.

Comme il regrettait d'avoir accepté ce stupide rendez-vous ! Plus stupide encore était Naruto pour l'avoir jeté dans les bras d'une courtisane, alors qu'il n'aspirait qu'aux étreintes du blond. Voulait-il le punir pour cette malencontreuse nuit où il avait failli à contrôler ses pulsions ? Naruto semblait pourtant lui avoir accordé son pardon, même si depuis leurs caresses s'étaient faites plus retenues et maladroites. L'incident flottait encore entre eux comme une sourde menace, un avertissement contre tout débordement de leur part.

Il s'assit en tailleur face à Tenten, accepta en silence le thé qu'elle lui servit. La jeune fille se plaça face à lui, tête basse et lèvres serrées. Leur malaise était palpable dans la petite pièce éclairée de bougies. Sasuke n'osait lever les yeux vers les murs, sachant qu'y étaient peintes des images osées, sensées aviver les sens et l'imagination des clients et de leurs hôtesses. Il n'osait pas non plus regarder en direction de Tenten, qui de son côté gardait les yeux rivés sur sa tasse fumante.

\- Bon... dit-elle enfin, et le son de sa voix les surprit tous les deux. Voulez-vous qu'on parle, avant de...

Il haussa les épaules, ne se sentant pas du tout d'humeur à tenir une conversation élégante et raffinée avec une inconnue.

\- Alors, nous pourrions commencer directement.

Tenten écarta le shamisen dans un coin de la chambre, s'approcha de son client récalcitrant. À la lumière dorée des chandelles, Sasuke distingua la fine poudre de riz qui couvrait son visage et son cou, donnant à son teint une pâleur de porcelaine. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, ferma les yeux. Le brun serra les poings sur son hakama, persuadé qu'elle allait l'embrasser. Soudain il ne vit plus que le haut de son crâne, et sentit une bouche se poser sur son cou, juste contre une veine palpitante. N'y tenant plus, il recula contre le mur.

\- A... attends. Ce n'est pas...

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre, sourcils froncés.

\- Je m'y suis mal prise, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Quoi...

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut faire. Je le savais. Je savais que je n'y arriverais pas.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'avais bien dit à Ino que je n'y arriverais pas ! s'exclama-t-elle. Jamais je n'aurais dû accepter la requête de Naruto-san.

Elle se leva, refusa de lui accorder un regard.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée. Je vais appeler Ino pour qu'elle vienne vous tenir compagnie, dit-elle en faisant mine de partir.

Sasuke tendit la main pour attraper son poignet.

\- Attends, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'enquit-il en la retenant.

Tenten tourna légèrement la tête vers lui. Ses longs cils se baissèrent sur ses yeux sombres, une expression honteuse voila son visage.

\- Pardonnez-moi, Uchiha-san. Je... ne suis pas encore maiko.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- D'habitude, on ne me demande rien d'autre que de jouer de la musique, avoua-t-elle. Mais lorsque Naruto-san m'a demandé de passer la soirée avec vous, et que je vous ai vu, j'ai cru que j'en serais capable mais... Uchiha-san, je n'ai aucune expérience.

\- Alors nous sommes deux, marmonna-t-il, si bas qu'elle ne l'entendit pas.

Il expira doucement, et la tension qui raidissait ses épaules se relâcha. Malgré la gêne terrible qui embarrassait la jeune fille, il se sentait immensément soulagé.

\- Nous ne sommes pas obligés de faire quoi que ce soit, dit-il en lâchant sa main. Si tu le veux bien, je dirai à Uzumaki que tout s'est déroulé comme prévu, et l'affaire s'arrêtera là.

\- D'accord, souffla-t-elle, un peu rassérénée. Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas...

\- Ce que je veux, tu ne peux pas me le donner, dit-il avec un sourire triste.

Tenten lui lança un regard curieux, puis ses prunelles sombres s'éclairèrent brièvement.

\- Il s'agit de Naruto-san, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ce n'est qu'un idiot, soupira-t-il.

Sasuke se leva, s'apprêta à quitter la chambre quand Tenten lui fit signe d'attendre un instant. Elle se dirigea vers un petit meuble laqué, en sortit un flacon et deux minuscules coupes.

\- Il faut bien que vous en ayez pour votre argent, dit-elle en versant le saké.

\- Pourquoi pas, dit-il en acceptant le breuvage, qu'il avala d'une traite.

Une demie-heure plus tard, l'atmosphère s'était largement détendue entre eux, et un début de sourire ornait le visage de Tenten tandis qu'elle prêtait une oreille attentive et compatissante aux confessions de son client. Grisé par les vapeurs alcoolisées mais pas non plus complètement ivre, Sasuke se laissait aller à une conversation à bâtons rompus. À mesure que les mots franchissaient le barrage de ses lèvres, il prenait conscience de la profondeur de ses sentiments pour l'autre garçon.

\- Jamais plus je ne pourrai vivre sans lui, avoua-t-il. Mais c'est mal, n'est-ce pas ? De penser une telle chose pour un homme lorsqu'on en est un soi-même.

\- Je crois que ce serait encore plus mal de ne pas vivre selon son cœur, réfléchit Tenten.

\- Mais la société ne nous laissera jamais vivre ainsi.

\- Sans doute. Maintenant, demandez-vous si vous préférez être fidèle à vous-même ou bien à des lois arbitraires édictées par autrui ?

\- Tu penses comme un étudiant révolté, pas comme une geisha, ironisa-t-il.

\- J'entends beaucoup de choses entre ces murs, et je suis assez grande pour me forger ma propre opinion.

\- Tu n'est pas une fille ordinaire.

Elle lui offrit un sourire sincère et ingénu.

\- Vous êtes vous aussi peu commun.

oOoOo

Sasuke était rentré tard à l'école. Très tard. Naruto avait sagement patienté à l'Ichiraku jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit puis, ne voyant pas venir l'adolescent, s'était dit qu'il ne servait plus à rien de l'attendre et avait regagné sa chambre. Il avait retiré ses vêtements et s'était couché sur son futon. Mais le sommeil s'était longtemps refusé à lui si bien que, lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil avaient pointé au-dessus des collines, il n'avait pu bénéficier que de quelques instants de repos entrecoupés de rêves sans saveur.

Il sortit sur le palier, son haori sous le bras et des cernes sous les yeux, passa devant Shino auquel il ne rendit pas son salut, et pratiqua ses ablutions matinales avec un enthousiasme modéré. L'eau était glacée, son contact sur sa peau lui provoquait des frissons le long des bras et du torse.

\- Tu as vraiment une sale tête, remarqua Kiba.

\- J'ai mal dormi.

\- Voilà ce que c'est que de passer toutes ses nuits dans le quartier des plaisirs, railla le garçon. Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites.

\- C'est ça, maugréa Naruto avant de s'éloigner.

-Ben alors...? souffla Kiba, étonné.

Il s'était attendu à une réaction plus franche de la part du blond, une joute verbale et peut-être quelques coups échangés, en toute amitié bien entendu. Naruto avait toujours été prompt à répondre à ses taquineries, aussi ne put-il s'empêcher d'éprouver un début d'inquiétude face à cette apathie inhabituelle.

Naruto marcha en traînant des pieds jusqu'à la salle de classe, ralentit de plus en plus tandis que le bâtiment apparaissait devant lui. Il songea que Sasuke était peut-être déjà à l'intérieur, hésita plus encore à entrer. Il allait faire demi-tour quand il heurta le bras de son professeur. Toute tentative d'école buissonnière était à présent impossible.

\- Eh bien Uzumaki-kun, ma salle se trouve de l'autre côté, dit maître Kabuto d'un ton légèrement moqueur.

\- Ah, c'est qu'il me semblait avoir oublié mon cahier, Kabuto-sensei.

\- Tu le tiens à la main, nota le professeur en haussant un sourcil. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Tout va bien, coupa Naruto en détournant les yeux.

Kabuto le considéra longuement, peu convaincu. Le blond sentit son corps se crisper sous le regard inquisiteur du maître. Il aurait voulu se mettre à courir, mais cela aurait été interprété comme une marque d'irrespect de sa part. Yakushi Kabuto, qui enseignait les sciences naturelles à Konoha Daigaku, était le professeur le plus redouté des élèves. Naruto n'avait certainement pas envie de se mettre à dos un homme qui semblait éprouver un malin plaisir à rabaisser cruellement ses étudiants.

\- J'ai entendu dire que l'on te voyait souvent en compagnie d'Uchiha Sasuke, reprit Kabuto.

\- C'est un camarade de classe, dit Naruto avec prudence.

\- Sans doute. Tu n'es peut-être pas au courant, alors laisse-moi te révéler une chose à son sujet. Le père de ce garçon a commis des actes abominables et si graves qu'il me coûte ne serait-ce que de les mentionner. Il a trahi son seigneur et son pays, et entraîné dans sa chute sa femme et ses enfants.

\- Je... j'en ai entendu parler. Mais ça m'est égal. Sasuke est mon ami et...

\- Ton ami ? cracha Kabuto avant de se reprendre, et d'ajouter d'une voix mielleuse. L'âme de ce garçon a été salie par la trahison de son père de façon irrémédiable. Je suis persuadé qu'il remue dans son esprit de sombres idées de vengeance. Mais toi, Uzumaki-kun...

Kabuto s'avança d'un pas et leva la main vers Naruto, qui recula aussitôt.

\- Toi, ton âme est encore innocente, murmura l'homme en étrécissant les paupières. Promets-moi de ne pas te laisser contaminer par la noirceur de ce garçon. Cesse donc de le fréquenter et continue de profiter des plaisirs simples de la vie, en toute insouciance.

Sentant que le moment était venu, Naruto fila à toutes jambes vers la salle de classe. Il s'agenouilla à sa place habituelle et refusa obstinément de lever la tête durant l'heure qui suivit. Maître Kabuto savait sans doute qu'il n'écoutait pas un mot de la leçon du jour, mais il s'en moquait, et d'ailleurs le professeur ne lui posa aucune question. Il pouvait sentir dans son dos le regard interrogateur et sans doute inquiet de Sasuke, mais ne se retourna pas pour le rassurer. Ses mains tremblaient. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient.

Au bout d'un long moment qui lui parut une éternité, le cours prit fin. Kabuto frappa dans ses mains pour réclamer l'attention de ses élèves, qui déjà s'empressaient de rassembler leurs affaires pour sortir.

\- Jeunes gens, je vous rappelle que d'ici deux semaines auront lieu d'importantes cérémonies. Nous allons célébrer l'anniversaire de la fondation de notre vénérable école, il y a cinquante ans de cela. À cette occasion les portes de Konoha seront ouvertes aux habitants de la ville. Nous recevrons également la visite de représentants du daimyô, et notamment celle du ministre de la guerre. Aussi les enseignants et moi-même vous demandons de vous impliquer totalement dans les préparatifs afin que cette fête soit des plus réussies et fasse honneur à notre doyen bien-aimé.

Cette déclaration provoqua une joyeuse agitation parmi les étudiants, qui se retrouvèrent dans la cour par petits groupes pour décider des activités à mener. Compétitions littéraires et sportives, visites guidées du campus, spectacles et représentations, et bien sûr d'interminables banquets préparés par les cuisiniers de l'école. Tout cela eut le don d'enflammer leur imagination.

Naruto se hâta de ranger ses livres et rattrapa Sasuke au moment où celui-ci quittait la salle. Kabuto était toujours à son bureau, et n'avait pas quitté des yeux les deux adolescents. D'instinct, le blond se plaça entre son maître et son ami. Le regard empli de haine de Kabuto le transperça comme une brûlure.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, imbécile ? demanda Sasuke tandis qu'ils traversaient la cour.

\- Rien du tout, andouille.

\- On ne dirait pas...

\- J'ai mal digéré un truc à l'Ichiraku, d'accord ? lâcha Naruto d'un ton tranchant avant de changer de sujet. Bon, tu sais ce que tu vas faire pour la fête de l'école ?

\- Je vais participer à la compétition de tir à l'arc. Et toi ?

\- Celle de lutte. Je ne me vois pas en train de déclamer des poèmes devant tout le beau linge du pays, ajouta-t-il en tentant de plaisanter.

\- Moi non plus.

Sasuke ne dit plus rien, et Naruto se sentit quelque peu rassuré de voir le brun toujours égal à lui-même. Il ne se sentait pas encore le courage de lui demander comment s'était passée sa nuit à la Maison des Fleurs, pas plus qu'il n'avait envie de lui parler de sa conversation avec maître Kabuto. Tout viendrait en temps voulu et pour l'instant, Naruto n'avait d'autre désir que de profiter de la compagnie paisible et silencieuse de son ami.

oOoOo

Une réunion de crise avait été organisée dans la salle d'étude. Déserté comme à son habitude par les étudiants qui préféraient réviser dans les jardins ou bien courir après les amusements de la vie citadine, le lieu était aux yeux de Naruto le plus propice à des échanges secrets. Ils devaient malgré tout prendre garde à ne pas éveiller l'attention des préfets en parlant trop fort, la règle du silence faisant partie de celles qu'il valait mieux ne pas transgresser. Shikamaru avait cependant réussi à arracher à Neji la promesse de les laisser tranquilles le temps que le mystère paternel de Naruto fût résolu.

L'adolescent produisit la copie de la chanson au milieu du cercle qu'ils formaient. Il leur accorda un instant de lecture, durant lequel il se sentit de plus en plus abattu.

\- Ça ne veut rien dire, lâcha-t-il lorsque les autres relevèrent la tête.

\- Il y a peut-être un indice caché dans les paroles ? fit Kiba, reprenant sans le savoir la suggestion de Sasuke.

Ce dernier se tenait un peu à l'écart, et faisait mine de regarder ailleurs tout en prêtant une oreille intéressée à la conversation de ses camarades. Shikamaru se gratta pensivement le crâne, lança un regard en direction de Sai, qui hocha la tête.

\- On peut toujours essayer, acquiesça l'étudiant aux courts cheveux noirs.

\- Essayer quoi ? demanda Naruto.

\- Si cette chanson contient un code, alors celui-ci se trouve dans les kanjis, dit Shikamaru en sortant un pinceau et une feuille de papier.

Sai fit de même, et les deux étudiants se mirent à sélectionner certains signes qu'ils recopièrent. D'hypothèses en suppositions, ils noircirent tout leur stock de papier tandis que les autres les aidaient de leur mieux. Naruto, qui n'était pas friand d'énigmes intellectuelles, finit par se lasser et rejoignit Sasuke. Peu de temps après, Chôji et Kiba s'avouèrent eux aussi vaincus et partirent rôder du côté des cuisines afin de mettre la main sur quelques petits remontants culinaires, histoire de se donner du courage.

À leur retour, les feuilles avaient volé dans tous les coins de la salle, les chevelures étaient décoiffées et les esprits échauffés, mais le code demeurait toujours inviolé et le mystère plus épais que jamais.

\- Et s'il n'y avait pas de code ? demanda Chôji.

\- Oui, peut-être qu'en fait ton père était juste un cinglé qui inventait des chansons paillardes, renchérit Kiba.

\- Hé, n'insulte pas mon paternel ! se récria Naruto avant de se rembrunir. Même si tu as sans doute raison... Zut.

\- Ces noms qui apparaissent dans les deux premiers couplets, murmura Shino. Et s'il s'agissait de personnes qui existent réellement et qui, elles, détiendraient les informations qui nous font défaut ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, soupira Naruto. Ça me semble improbable, et d'ailleurs comment ferions-nous pour les retrouver ?

\- Les kanjis ne donnent rien, avoua Shikamaru en baissant les bras à son tour. Désolé, Naruto.

Le blond soupira.

\- Tant pis. Merci quand même, dit-il en se levant.

Ils firent un semblant de ménage dans la salle jonchée de papiers et de notes, puis se séparèrent alors que tintait la cloche annonçant le rassemblement des maîtres et des élèves pour le repas du soir.

\- N'hésite pas à nous dire si tu as du nouveau, dit Chôji avant que chacun ne partît de son côté.

Sai et Shikamaru firent un détour par leur dortoir avant de se rendre au réfectoire. Le plus jeune était d'humeur sombre ; malgré toutes ses tentatives, il n'était pas parvenu à déchiffrer la chanson et ses paroles demeuraient insidieusement accrochées à sa mémoire, moqueuses et narquoises. Pour ne pas arranger la situation, Sai se mit à les fredonner sur un air qu'il improvisait au fur et à mesure.

\- Arrête ça, l'avertit Shikamaru. Si les maîtres t'entendent, on risque d'avoir des ennuis.

\- Pourquoi donc ? s'enquit l'autre. Elle est très amusante, cette chanson. Et les paroles sont entraînantes, ajouta-t-il avant de reprendre sa sérénade.

\- Tu ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle raconte, hein ? railla son cadet.

\- Comprendre quoi ?

\- Laisse tomber.

De toute manière, Sai avait toujours été d'une incompétence absolue en explication de texte et détection de second degré. Par pur esprit de contradiction, le jeune homme se mit à chanter plus fort, s'attirant évidemment l'attention de l'un de leurs professeurs.

\- Eh bien Sai, je ne pensais pas entendre un jour de telles grivoiseries sortant de ta bouche.

Les deux étudiants se figèrent. Maître Kakashi, expert en mathématiques et en littérature à la moralité douteuse, s'avançait vers eux d'une démarche nonchalante.

\- Maître Kakashi... commença Shikamaru d'un ton gêné.

Celui-ci les considéra un œil égrillard.

\- Moi qui vous avais toujours pris pour des élèves sages et des modèles de vertu, songea-t-il à voix haute. Comme quoi, le loup prend parfois l'apparence de l'agneau pour se glisser dans la bergerie.

\- Nous ne sommes pas des brebis galeuses, rétorqua aussitôt Shikamaru, tandis que son camarade fronçait les sourcils, incapable de saisir la métaphore pourtant peu subtile.

\- Alors comme ça, vous êtes amateurs de ce genre de littérature, poursuivit le professeur. Ma foi, vous n'avez pas choisi le pire des auteurs en la matière.

\- Vous connaissez cette chanson ? s'exclama le jeune Nara.

\- La chanson, non. Mais les paroles reprennent quelques unes des meilleures histoires de Jiraiya, cela j'en suis certain.

\- Jiraiya, mémorisa immédiatement le garçon, dont le visage se para d'un sourire en coin. Merci beaucoup, maître. Vous venez de nous fournir une sacrée piste !

Il salua le professeur quelque peu étonné et, tirant Sai par le poignet, courut vers le réfectoire à la recherche de Naruto et Sasuke.

\- Shikamaru, ne me tire pas comme ça ! protesta Sai, qui peinait à suivre la course de son ami. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? On dirait que tu as eu une illumination.

\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, répondit l'autre en ralentissant. Tu vois, je viens de comprendre comment nous allons venir à bout de cette chanson.

oOoOo

Sans le savoir, maître Kakashi avait aiguillé ses jeunes étudiants dans la bonne direction. Avec un enthousiasme dont il avait rarement fait preuve depuis qu'il était à Konoha Daigaku, Shikamaru expliqua à ses camarades que chaque couplet de la chanson reprenait une histoire écrite par un certain Jiraiya, auteur de comédies légères et osées. La réponse au mystère posé par Namikaze Minato se trouvait certainement dans les livres de cet écrivain, et Sai en profita aussitôt pour suggérer une visite à la librairie Haruno. Son empressement était extrêmement suspect aux yeux des autres garçons, et ceux-ci en comprirent la raison dès qu'ils eurent pénétré dans l'échoppe, le jour suivant.

Retranchée derrière son comptoir, Haruno Sakura observait avec méfiance l'entrée de ce contingent d'étudiants arrogants et braillards. Elle ne se dérida qu'à peine lorsque Sai vint la saluer, sous les regards goguenards et entendus de ses confrères.

\- Nous aurions besoin de ton aide, fit l'adolescent en guise de préambule.

Et de lui raconter qu'ils avaient une énigme de grande importance à résoudre, sous la forme d'une chanson faisant référence à d'obscurs textes littéraires, Sai n'étant que très peu versé dans la littérature érotique de son temps. Les choses se gâtèrent lorsqu'il se mit à réciter les paroles inventées par le professeur Namikaze devant une Sakura qui passa du rouge pivoine au blanc livide entre deux couplets.

\- Vous vous croyez drôles ? hurla-t-elle en se mettant à projeter tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main en direction du malheureux Sai. Comment osez-vous faire des farces aussi indécentes devant une pauvre jeune fille ! Hors de ma boutique ! Dehors ! Et ne remettez jamais les pieds ici !

Les garçons battirent en retraite et se retrouvèrent au beau milieu de la rue avant d'avoir eu le temps de fournir une seule explication.

\- Ah bravo, monsieur "tact et subtilité" ! gronda Kiba.

\- Tu aurais pu présenter les choses avec plus de finesse, reprocha Shikamaru en frottant son front qui avait subi les assauts d'un recueil de maximes.

\- Mais je n'ai rien fait ! riposta l'adolescent, visiblement contrarié par une maladresse qu'il ne comprenait pas.

\- Tu es vraiment nul avec les filles, Sai-senpai, dit Naruto d'un ton blasé.

\- Tu devrais revenir dans la librairie et lui présenter tes excuses, renchérit Shino. Parce que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, nous avons encore besoin des livres qui s'y trouvent.

Sai grimaça, et sa figure s'allongea lorsque le blond de leur groupe passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'entraîna inexorablement vers la boutique.

\- Tu as intérêt à ne pas louper ton coup, senpai. Et cette fois, fais preuve d'un peu de délicatesse !

Naruto ouvrit la porte avec précaution, poussa son aîné à l'intérieur et referma presque aussitôt, redoutant la vindicte de la jeune furie qui tenait le magasin.

\- Vous pensez vraiment qu'il va réussir ? demanda Chôji d'un ton plus que sceptique.

\- Autant croire à un miracle, ricana Kiba.

\- Nous n'avons cependant pas le choix, déclara Shikamaru. Notre camarade aveuglé par l'amour est sans doute le seul parmi nous à pouvoir faire fléchir le terrible dragon qui nous fait obstacle.

Sai se retrouva dans la pénombre de la boutique et plissa les paupières, attendant de s'habituer à nouveau au manque de lumière. Il soupira doucement, et s'apprêta à affronter la rage bouillante de la jeune et jolie libraire.

Celle-ci ramassait les livres et les carnets de feuilles qu'elle avait jetés à la figure des malotrus. Elle avait le visage en feu, et se sentait oppressée par une sourde colère. Comme elle détestait ces étudiants incultes et grossiers, qui ne trouvaient rien de mieux à faire que de se moquer d'elle à coups de poèmes obscènes ! Elle se figea lorsqu'une voix douce l'appela dans son dos.

\- Sakura ?

\- Va-t-en, cracha-t-elle sans se retourner. Va rejoindre tes amis et allez vous trouver une autre victime.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, dit Sai en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre. Loin de moi l'idée de te blesser.

\- Non, vraiment ! railla-t-elle. Et que croyais-tu faire en déclamant des vers si abominables devant moi ?

\- Mais... si abominables ? répéta le garçon en fronçant les sourcils, désespéré. Pourquoi cela ?

\- Tu demandes pourquoi...

\- Bien sûr que oui. Demander c'est un moyen de comprendre, non ?

Sakura étouffa la bouffée d'exaspération qui montait en elle.

\- Tu le fais exprès ou tu es simple d'esprit ?

\- Je préfère dire que mon esprit fonctionne sur un mode très simple, rétorqua Sai, qui ne faisait que répéter les paroles de Shikamaru à son sujet.

L'air si sérieux et désolé du jeune homme calma un bref instant l'ardeur vengeresse de Sakura. Elle considéra le garçon d'un air prudent, ce même garçon qui l'avait aidée dans ses commissions pour les professeurs de l'école, le jour où des gardes trop zélés lui en avaient interdit l'entrée. Ce même garçon qui passait deux à trois fois par semaine pour lui acheter de l'encre et du papier à foison, tant et si bien qu'elle se demandait s'il n'y avait pas quelque motif souterrain à son apparent caractère dépensier. Ce même garçon qui se tenait aujourd'hui devant elle, l'air coupable d'un crime qu'il ne se doutait pas avoir commis...

\- D'accord, dit-elle enfin. Admettons un instant que tu aies agi sans réfléchir...

\- Tu me pardonnes ? s'écria-t-il un peu trop vite.

\- Je... verrai. En tout cas, je veux bien concéder que tu ne fais pas partie de ces rustres qui molestent la vertu des filles honnêtes. Ce que je veux savoir en revanche, c'est la raison qui t'a amené à me lancer à la figure ces propos totalement inconvenants.

Sai hésita, ne sachant si Naruto et les autres désiraient partager ces informations avec une personne extérieure à leur groupe. Il observa Sakura à la dérobée, derrière le rideau de ses longs cils noirs, et décida qu'elle était digne de confiance et de bien d'autres choses encore, il ignorait encore lesquelles mais finirait bien par les connaître le moment venu.

Sans plus attendre, il relata la découverte par Naruto de l'identité de son géniteur en la personne du professeur Namikaze, les circonstances mystérieuses qui entouraient sa mort, ainsi que les liens qu'ils s'évertuaient à mettre au jour entre les grivoiseries anodines de la chanson et le secret que Namikaze s'était efforcé de protéger au prix de sa vie.

Durant le monologue de l'adolescent, Sakura avait senti sa colère s'évanouir, pour céder la place à une curiosité flattée par l'énigme à résoudre et la difficulté de la tâche à accomplir. Elle relut les couplets de la chanson, courtoisement recopiés par Sai. Faisant appel à ses souvenirs de lecture, elle se rendit compte que la chanson faisait référence à des nouvelles tirées de l'une des toutes premières anthologies de maître Jiraiya. Abandonnant Sai à ses interrogations amoureuses, elle se glissa dans l'arrière-boutique, où se trouvait la réserve, déplaça de vieux coffres et passa en revue des étagères poussiéreuses avant de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle revint auprès du jeune étudiant qui l'attendait patiemment.

\- Il s'agit de la première version du "Paradis du Batifolage", annonça-t-elle en lui tendant l'ouvrage. Tirage confidentiel et succès mitigé dus à l'anonymat de son auteur plus qu'à son manque de talent. Peu de librairies en possèdent un exemplaire, aussi permets-moi de souligner la chance que j'ai de te présenter ce livre.

\- Sakura, tu es merveilleuse ! s'exclama Sai en toute innocence, ce qui n'empêcha pas la libraire de rosir sous la sincérité du compliment.

\- Bon, reprit-elle, gênée. Le premier couplet résume la troisième nouvelle du recueil, qui s'intitule "La maison abandonnée". Le second se réfère à la septième histoire, "Des fleurs pour Atsuko". Quant au troisième, il reprend l'avant-dernière nouvelle, très scabreuse si je puis me permettre de donner mon avis...

\- Tu les as lues ?

\- Hum. Seulement recopiées pour... pour l'un des maîtres de Konoha, mon professionnalisme m'interdit de donner son nom.

\- Oh, je crois avoir deviné de qui il s'agit ! sourit le garçon en songeant à certain maître féru d'arithmétique et de littérature licencieuse.

\- Bref, la nouvelle porte le titre de "À l'ombre des saules en pleurs". J'espère avoir pu t'aider...?

Sai la remercia avec une effusion que Sakura jugea déplacée, bien que flatteuse, et il profita de l'occasion pour l'inviter à assister à la fête de l'école. La jeune fille, refroidie par l'accueil qu'elle avait eu à subir quelques semaines auparavant, promit cependant d'y réfléchir.

Le jeune étudiant ressortit de la librairie en héros triomphant, et livra les clés de la chanson avec un ravissement plus que suspect aux yeux de ses camarades. Les épaules basses, Naruto le traita d'imbécile une fois qu'il eut terminé.

\- Tu te rends compte que nous sommes revenus au point de départ ? râla le blond sans grand enthousiasme.

\- Comment cela ? s'étonna Sai, qui répugnait à mettre en doute l'aide apportée par sa future dulcinée.

\- Eh bien, si l'on prend tel mot de chaque titre, expliqua Shikamaru, on obtient le nom d'un établissement fort réputé du quartier des plaisirs.

\- La Maison des Fleurs et des Saules, conclut Sasuke d'un ton dégoûté.

oOoOo

\- Tant d'efforts pour rien ! soupira Naruto, allongé de tout son long sur les tatamis de sa chambre.

Sasuke ne répondit pas, mais glissa un regard en direction des livres et des feuillets étalés sur la table, se demandant si le blond avait effectué avec sérieux et exactitude les exercices donnés par maître Iruka. Un œil bleu se posa sur lui, plein de questions que Naruto n'osait prononcer à voix haute, tant il en redoutait les réponses. Il reporta son attention sur le plafond, où s'agitait l'ombre dansante des feuillages des arbres, se tourna d'un côté, puis de l'autre.

Ne pas savoir ce qui s'était passé entre Sasuke et la geisha le torturait. D'une part il repoussait toute éventualité d'attouchement entre les deux jeunes gens, de l'autre il espérait que le brun s'était abandonné aux bons soins de Tenten... Les deux hypothèses le jetaient dans les affres de la terreur et de la jalousie.

N'en pouvant plus, il brisa le silence oppressant qui s'était installé entre eux.

\- J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé l'autre soir, à la Maison des Fleurs, dit-il d'une voix trop légère pour être tout à fait sincère.

\- J'ai survécu, murmura Sasuke sans le regarder.

\- Tu pourrais te montrer un peu plus enthousiaste, vu le prix que j'ai dû payer.

\- Je te rembourserai.

\- Bah, ce n'est pas la peine... J'imagine que mon argent a été bien employé, sonda Naruto.

L'autre tarda à répondre, et le blond se redressa sur un coude.

\- Dis-moi que je n'ai pas sacrifié la moitié de ma bourse pour rien, Uchiha.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

\- Je te rendrai ton argent, si c'est tout ce qui t'intéresse.

\- Tu te trompes. Ce qui m'importe, c'est de savoir si tu t'es bien envoyé en l'air avec Tenten, répliqua Naruto d'un ton agressif.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu veux connaître tous les détails sordides de mon dépucelage ? ironisa l'adolescent.

\- J'estime en avoir le droit.

\- Vraiment ? Tu te prends pour qui, ma nourrice ?

\- Je me prends pour ton meilleur ami ! s'écria Naruto.

\- Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé depuis longtemps ce stade-là ! riposta Sasuke.

\- Eh bien, sache qu'on a fait marche arrière !

\- Moi qui croyais que tu était du genre à aller de l'avant...

\- Ça dépend dans quelle direction. Et avec qui !

\- Tu es vraiment le crétin le plus débile des Cinq Pays.

\- Et toi tu n'es qu'un imbécile doublé d'un con arrogant et prétentieux !

Les deux garçons se faisaient face, le verbe agressif et la prunelle meurtrière. Naruto serrait le col de Sasuke d'un poing ferme, et le brun agrippait ses épaules si fort qu'il sentait presque ses ongles à travers l'épaisseur de son haori. Les sourcils de Sasuke se froncèrent, une expression de douleur fugitive assombrit un instant son visage.

\- Je n'ai rien fait avec elle, souffla-t-il, la mâchoire crispée. Satisfait ?

\- Pas du tout, répliqua Naruto d'une voix qui disait tout le contraire.

Le cœur battant, il ferma les yeux. Sasuke relâcha la pression sur ses épaules, se pencha pour l'embrasser. Naruto expira doucement lorsqu'une bouche se posa sur la sienne, hésitante, presque suppliante. Il accepta le baiser en s'abandonnant un peu contre le brun, qui en profita pour l'enlacer plus fermement... avant de reculer, tête basse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'enquit Naruto, qui sentait la frustration se mettre à tourbillonner au creux de son ventre.

Les longues mèches noires qui tombaient sur le visage de Sasuke l'empêchèrent de voir l'expression qu'il arborait.

\- Je préfère m'en aller, dit le jeune Uchiha en se relevant. Il vaut mieux que je parte. Avant de ne plus pouvoir m'arrêter.

Naruto pinça les lèvres, le regarda quitter la chambre et refermer la porte sans un bruit. Dans le silence retrouvé de la pièce, il entendait encore résonner à ses oreilles les derniers mots de son ami et devinait sans les comprendre tous les sentiments qui se cachaient derrière. Sasuke n'avait jamais voulu personne d'autre que lui, Uzumaki Naruto, et ce désir de possession entière et exclusive le terrifiait. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'associer le sexe à un sentiment aussi redoutable que l'amour. Le plaisir se devait d'être libre et sans attache, et voilà que l'autre s'ingéniait à briser toutes ses croyances en même temps que ses barrières.

Plus encore, il craignait de ressentir la même chose à l'égard d'Uchiha Sasuke.

oOoOo

Le campus de Konoha Daigaku bruissait d'une effervescence matinale peu commune. L'enchaînement habituel des cours avait été rompu depuis plusieurs jours, les leçons allégées et les éventuels examens remis à une date ultérieure. Tous les résidents, professeurs comme étudiants, avaient été réquisitionnés pour préparer les festivités célébrant le cinquantenaire de la fondation du vénérable établissement. La tension grandissait à mesure que le jour fatidique approchait. À cette occasion, l'école s'apprêtait à recevoir la visite des émissaires du daimyô, et tout devait être prêt pour accueillir les nobles de la capitale avec les égards dus à leur rang prestigieux.

Le plus remarquable des invités se trouvait être sans nul doute le général des armées Nara Shikaku. L'indolent Shikamaru ne montrait aucun signe d'enthousiasme à la perspective de se retrouver face à l'imposante figure paternelle, et avait trouvé refuge dans un obscur recoin des archives, où il cultivait l'espoir utopique d'être dispensé de toute forme de travail et de civilités.

Peu à peu l'école se dépouilla de son aspect habituel pour revêtir des couleurs plus festives et chatoyantes. De larges banderoles ornées de rubans avaient été déployées sur le portail et autour des bâtiments. Des tentes avaient été dressées dans les cours, afin d'abriter les grandes tables où l'on disposerait les agapes destinées au banquet. Les dortoirs et les salles de classe avaient été aérés et nettoyés de fond en comble. Les uniformes des élèves séchaient sur des cordes tendues.

L'excitation des événements à venir avait chassé toute trace de fatigue due aux longues journées dédiées aux préparatifs chez Naruto. La déception générée par les fausses pistes autour du secret de son père s'était progressivement atténuée et, deux semaines plus tard, il était bien décidé à profiter de la fête sans plus se soucier d'histoires anciennes et probablement oubliées.

Il se débarbouilla rapidement, enfila son uniforme qui pour une fois arborait une propreté impeccable, sauta dans ses sandales et sortit du dortoir. Chôji l'attendait au pied du bâtiment.

\- Bien dormi ? demanda le garçon d'un ton distrait, tandis que son regard dérivait vers les tentes où s'affairaient les maîtres cuisiniers.

\- Comme un lapin sur le point de passer à la casserole, répliqua Naruto en s'étirant. Les autres font encore la grasse matinée ?

\- Tu plaisantes ! Kiba est déjà sur le terrain d'entraînement, Shino peaufine son poème, et Sasuke vérifie son matériel, un vrai maniaque si tu veux mon avis. Sai-senpai est avec maître Danzô. Quant à Shikamaru, il s'est fait débusquer de sa cachette par Asuma-sensei qui s'est permis de l'inscrire aux épreuves de lutte.

\- Pauvre senpai, ricana le blond devant les malheurs du jeune Nara.

Le professeur Asuma cultivait toujours l'espoir vain et illusoire de faire de Shikamaru un parfait guerrier, à l'image du général, et de contrebalancer la propension du jeune homme à faire la sieste dans les lieux les plus divers et aux heures les plus incongrues.

Il était encore tôt, et la délégation royale n'était attendue qu'en fin de matinée, mais déjà un long tapis rouge sombre était déroulé depuis l'entrée de l'école jusqu'à l'estrade où siègeraient les représentants du daimyô. De part et d'autre se tiendraient les résidents de Konoha Daigaku, en uniformes et tenues de cérémonie, prêts à rendre un hommage vibrant sinon sincère à leurs prestigieux invités.

Ils croisèrent Sai qui sortait de la salle des professeurs, et se pincèrent aussitôt le nez après avoir malencontreusement respiré les effluves qui émanaient de leur camarade.

\- Bon sang, senpai ! Tu cocottes ! s'exclama Naruto, qui ne s'embarrassait pas de circonlocutions.

\- Tu trouves ? Je me suis juste aspergé d'eau de toilette au jasmin.

\- Juste aspergé ? Dis plutôt que tu t'es vidé le flacon sur la tête !

\- C'est pour plaire à mademoiselle Haruno ? s'enquit Chôji sans malice.

\- Oh, mais bien sûr, ricana le blond. J'espère pour toi que son odorat n'est pas très développé.

\- J'en ai vraiment trop mis ? s'inquiéta Sai en commençant à renifler ses vêtements.

\- Tu vois tous ces gens qui passent en te foudroyant du regard, la manche relevée sur la moitié de leur visage ? C'est un signe qui ne trompe pas.

Sai poussa un soupir découragé. Décidément, l'art de la séduction était fait de complexes subtilités.

Naruto abandonna ses deux camarades pour se diriger vers le terrain d'entraînement. Tout était déjà installé pour accueillir les diverses compétitions sportives qui se succèderaient au fil de la journée. Il aperçut non loin des cibles rutilantes la silhouette altière de Sasuke. Celui-ci vérifiait la courbure de son arc, testait la solidité de la corde, passait en revue chacune de ses flèches avant de les ranger dans le carquois avec un soin méticuleux. Le tir à l'arc exigeait une discipline de corps et d'esprit que Naruto savait ne pas posséder, mais qui seyait parfaitement au tempérament du jeune Uchiha. Il admirait d'autant plus la calme intensité qui émanait de son ami, même dans les gestes en apparence triviaux de sa préparation. Le blond eut un petit sourire, avant de revenir sur ses pas et de quitter l'aire de tir, soucieux de ne pas troubler la concentration de Sasuke.

Peu à peu, la tension monta d'un cran. Les premiers invités arrivaient ; les étudiants qui n'étaient pas déjà employés aux différentes tâches d'organisation et de nettoyage se virent réquisitionnés pour proposer aux nouveaux venus une visite du campus, avant de les conduire aux sièges qui leur étaient attribués.

Comme il n'y avait pas suffisamment de place pour tous les accueillir, les habitants de la ville avaient désigné parmi les leurs des représentants de chaque quartier et de chaque corps de métier. Naruto se fit un plaisir de guider les charmantes geishas de la Maison des Fleurs à travers les différents bâtiments de l'école.

Enfin, le cortège venu de la capitale se présenta aux portes de Konoha Daigaku. À sa tête se trouvait le général Nara, ministre de la guerre, vêtu de sa plus belle armure d'apparat. Naruto perçut derrière le casque imposant et le sourire de façade une volonté de fer, ainsi que la soif inextinguible de pouvoir qui animait les hommes parvenus à se hisser si haut dans la hiérarchie. Il se demanda comment le général avait pu engendrer un garçon aussi insouciant et paresseux que pouvait l'être Shikamaru.

Derrière suivaient des hommes en armes, capitaines et officiers qui s'étaient distingués dans les dernières échauffourées avec le Pays de la Pluie. Parmi eux chevauchait sans doute Uchiha Itachi ; Naruto chercha un homme qui aurait possédé quelques traits semblables à ceux de son ami, en vain. Plus loin, des nobles accompagnés de leurs épouses, dissimulés derrière les tentures de leurs carrosses. Une foule de domestiques et de servantes, chargés des effets personnels de leurs maîtres. Des soldats aguerris fermaient la marche, et discutaient paisiblement tout en surveillant les alentours.

oOoOo

Agenouillé parmi les élèves de l'école, Sasuke releva légèrement la tête pour scruter les visages des nobles et des militaires qui avançaient au milieu de la cour. Le doyen Sarutobi, entouré des professeurs les plus âgés et les plus estimés, les attendait sur les estrades réservées aux invités de marque. Le général Nara salua le vieil homme avec chaleur et respect, et Sasuke se souvint que dans sa jeunesse, le ministre de la guerre avait étudié à Konoha.

Il retint son souffle lorsqu'une silhouette élancée entra dans son champ de vision. Son regard se fit plus sombre que jamais. Ses poings se crispèrent sur les plis de son hakama.

Itachi avait suivi le général comme une ombre, et se tenait à présent debout derrière le fauteuil de son supérieur. Il portait une simple armure noire bordée d'argent, et venait de retirer son casque. Sasuke fixa les traits calmes de son frère aîné, marqués cependant par la fatigue de plusieurs jours passés à cheval. Des yeux tout aussi noirs que les siens, le teint pâle mais le menton volontaire, une chevelure plus longue que dans ses souvenirs, lâchement retenue en queue de cheval.

Itachi avait peu changé depuis leur dernière rencontre, six années auparavant. Il revenait d'une campagne militaire aux abords du Pays du Vent ; son régiment avait fait halte près du village où vivaient les cousins qui avaient recueilli Sasuke. Ce dernier rentrait d'une journée passée à vagabonder dans les champs lorsqu'un soldat était apparu devant lui, monté sur un impressionnant étalon à la robe baie. L'homme avait mis pied à terre, s'était approché du garçon figé au milieu du sentier bordé d'herbes folles. Les deux frères s'étaient longuement considérés, dans un silence tendu, seulement brisé par le souffle tiède du vent qui descendait des collines embrasées par le soleil couchant. Itachi avait un pas de plus, le bras tendu vers ce petit frère qu'il avait laissé entre les mains d'étrangers. Les poings serrés, Sasuke avait poussé un cri plein de sauvagerie et craché aux pieds du soldat, avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfuir, loin de cet homme qu'il détestait plus que tout au monde.

Il expira doucement par ses lèvres entrouvertes, repoussant les souvenirs dans un coin obscur de sa mémoire. Glissant une main à l'intérieur de sa manche, il effleura du bout des doigts le manche du tanto (petit poignard) qu'il y avait dissimulé le matin même.

Sa fureur redoubla comme Itachi se penchait vers le général pour recevoir un ordre. Légèrement tourné sur le côté, le jeune homme offrait une vue dégagée sur le motif qui ornait le haut de sa manche. Un éventail rouge et blanc, le mon (blason) caractéristique des Uchiha. Comment osait-il... comment ce traître osait-il arborer l'insigne de leur famille, cette même famille qu'il s'était acharné à déshonorer avant de la détruire ?

Il rumina sa rage tandis que les différentes étapes de la cérémonie se succédaient, discours rendant hommage au daimyô, puis aux divers émissaires de la cour, rappel des grands noms qui avaient marqué l'histoire de l'école, et enfin louanges adressées au vénérable doyen.

Sasuke s'éclipsa aussitôt que le protocole le lui permit, tandis que la délégation royale se préparait à poursuivre les commémorations à la chapelle.

Un bras se noua autour de ses épaules tandis qu'il regagnait le terrain d'entraînement. Il sursauta à peine, conscient qu'une seule personne pouvait se permettre une telle familiarité à son encontre.

\- C'était barbant au possible ! s'exclama Naruto, littéralement pendu à son cou.

Sasuke ne répondit pas, mais n'en pensait pas moins. Il n'avait jamais été friand de grandes cérémonies, et celle-ci en particulier mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Le blond babilla quelques instants à son oreille, avant de s'excuser et de disparaître dans les vestiaires pour se changer. Lui-même rejoignit les abords de l'aire qui allait accueillir les épreuves de lutte. Il prit place à l'écart de la foule des étudiants, mais fut bientôt rejoint par Sai et Shino, qui à l'instar de Naruto avaient inclus malgré lui le brun dans leur groupe. Il attendirent un long moment, le temps que la visite à la chapelle fût terminée, et que les invités regagnent peu à peu le lieu des activités prévues. Le général Shikaku, épaulé par un maître Asuma flamboyant de fierté, donna le signal d'engagement du premier combat.

Sasuke encouragea silencieusement Naruto, qui le cherchait du regard parmi les spectateurs et lui adressa un sourire parfaitement idiot. Lee profita de sa distraction pour le soumettre à une prise tout à fait spectaculaire. Naruto se rattrapa au dernier moment, évita un coup vicieux de son aîné et recula hors de sa portée. Le regard étincelant, à peine essoufflé, le blond se mit en position de défense. Le véritable affrontement pouvait commencer, les deux adversaires étant prêts à en découdre.

Au final, Naruto remporta de justesse la victoire, même si un deuxième tour permettrait à Lee de racheter sa défaite. Le combat de Shikamaru brilla par sa brièveté, le garçon s'étant laissé renverser à terre par Kankurô avec une passivité qui arracha au général la promesse d'un douloureux sermon à l'adresse de son paresseux rejeton.

Après cette mise en appétit, tous furent invités à déguster les mets succulents préparés par les cuisiniers de l'école, qui pour une fois avaient fait montre d'une dextérité insoupçonnée.

Le milieu de l'après-midi fut consacré au tournoi de tir à l'arc. Troublé dans sa concentration, Sasuke dut s'incliner devant Neji, qui, fort de sa victoire, se rengorgea devant l'ensemble des élèves et parada d'un air orgueilleux devant le général Nara, rival déclaré de son oncle à la cour, le ministre de la justice.

Les compétitions furent clôturées par des tournois plus intellectuels : d'une façon tout à fait inattendue, Shino brilla dans le concours de poésie, et ce fut sans surprise que Sai remporta celui de calligraphie, à la grande satisfaction de maître Danzô.

La journée s'était déroulée sans accroc et de manière harmonieuse. Les invités étaient délicieusement séduits, les maîtres et les étudiants grandement soulagés. Les deux journées suivantes seraient dédiées à une kermesse joyeuse et populaire initiée par les habitants de la ville, en guise de remerciement.

oOoOo

Un certain relâchement avait été observé le lendemain, tant chez les visiteurs que chez leurs hôtes. La joie d'être ensemble et de mieux se connaître avait délié les langues et les esprits, et chacun profitait de la douceur de vivre qui régnait dans la petite ville de province.

Oubliant les concours et les examens, les garçons s'ingéniaient à séduire le cœur des filles. Si Sai ne quittait plus d'une semelle la charmante mais caractérielle Sakura, Shino engageait une approche prudente et calculée de la voluptueuse Temari. Chôji dépensait toutes ses économies à l'Ichiraku, pour avoir le plaisir d'être servi par l'adorable Ayame, la fille du patron. Kiba, quant à lui, s'était vu remettre à sa place par une Tenten insensible à son charme qu'il croyait magnétique et animal.

Sasuke suivait mollement un Naruto bondissant d'étalage en étalage, semant à chaque arrêt un peu plus de ryôs que la raison ne le lui permettait. Qu'importe, rétorquait le blond devant la mine grise de son camarade. C'était une journée de fête, et lui, Uzumaki Naruto, avait la ferme intention d'en profiter jusqu'à l'aube.

\- Tiens, fit le garçon en agitant sous son nez une brochette yakitori, nappée d'une sauce brune et onctueuse.

Le brun soupira, et accepta le cadeau qu'il savoura sans oser l'avouer ouvertement. Il laissa Naruto partir devant, le regarda courir d'un bord de la rue à l'autre, trépigner d'excitation devant un marchand de beignets, puis entreprendre une discussion pleine de vivacité avec Ino. Il ralentit, se renfrogna. Il percevait toute la gentillesse et la douceur de la blonde, mais ne parvenait pas à se départir du sentiment de jalousie qui le dévorait. Ino aimait Naruto, c'était tellement évident. Pourtant, elle ne faisait ni ne disait quoi que ce fût pour approfondir sa relation avec Uzumaki, déjà trop intime au goût de Sasuke. Le blond, lui, semblait totalement oublieux des sentiments qu'il suscitait chez Ino. Cet idiot de Naruto, qui avançait d'un pas pour ensuite reculer de deux...

\- Sasuke ?

Son cœur rata un battement en entendant l'appel à quelques pas de lui. Une voix grave, un peu voilée, qu'il avait tenté d'oublier durant de longues années. En vain. Une voix qui avait résonné tant de fois à ses oreilles lorsqu'il était enfant, douce, moqueuse, inquiète, amusée, colérique, mais toujours aimante... La voix de son frère, qui un jour avait prononcé de funestes accusations à l'encontre de leur père.

\- Sasuke, je suis content de voir que tu vas bien, dit Itachi en avançant vers lui.

\- Ne t'approche pas de moi, avertit Sasuke d'un ton bas, lourd de fureur et de menace.

\- Voyons, je suis ton frère, ton unique famille.

\- Non, tu n'es pas mon frère ! éclata le brun sans se retourner. Et ce mon... tu es indigne de le porter sur tes vêtements. Tu as perdu le droit de le porter le jour où tu nous as détruits, nous, ta propre famille !

Il se mit à courir, bousculant les passants sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il voulait fuir le plus loin possible d'Itachi, loin de cet homme qui, plus que leur père, avait trahi l'amour inconditionnel d'un frère pour son aîné.

oOoOo

\- Ah, il ne nous suit plus, nota Ino en se tournant vers le bout de la rue.

Naruto suivit son regard.

\- Tu parles de Sasuke ? J'espère qu'il n'est pas allé se terrer dans sa chambre pour réviser.

Il allait revenir vers l'école lorsque la jeune geisha noua son bras autour du sien.

\- Laisse-le respirer, Naruto-kun, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas du genre à aimer la foule et les amusements.

\- Justement, j'aimerais qu'il se décoince un peu, maugréa Naruto. Il peut se montrer aussi rasoir que nos professeurs quand il s'y met !

\- Ce qui ne t'empêche absolument pas d'apprécier sa compagnie, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Peut-être, concéda-t-il, peu enclin à disserter sur la relation compliquée qu'il entretenait avec le jeune Uchiha.

Ils déambulèrent à travers les rues du quartier commerçant, se délestant un peu plus de leur monnaie, mangeant, jouant, riant, se laissant griser par les danses improvisées et les concerts qui jalonnaient leur parcours. Alors que le soir tombait lentement sur la ville, ils croisèrent Tsunade, fraîchement revenue de son expédition.

\- Temari m'a porté chance, j'ai gagné plus d'argent que je n'en ai perdu ! annonça-t-elle fièrement, au grand soulagement de Shizune.

\- Félicitations, Tsunade-bâ-san, dit Naruto avec un sourire narquois. Vous allez bien nous inviter à déguster une coupe de saké pour fêter vos gains ?

\- Ne rêve pas, Uzumaki, rétorqua la patronne de la Maison des Fleurs.

Elle se pencha vers lui, l'air soudain sérieux.

\- Shizune m'a parlé de tes recherches, murmura-t-elle. Viens avec moi, il faut que je te parle.

Ils s'éloignèrent de la foule, accompagnés de Shizune et d'Ino. Debout dans la pénombre d'une ruelle isolée, Tsunade se fit raconter les dernières découvertes de Naruto et de ses camarades, ainsi que l'énigme à moitié résolue de la chanson. Tsunade hocha la tête, plus grave que de coutume.

\- Je n'ai pas oublié le jour de ma rencontre avec Namikaze, dit-elle. Il s'était présenté comme un professeur nouvellement arrivé à Konoha Daigaku, mais avait ajouté qu'il y avait plus que cela dans sa venue à l'école.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Naruto. Shizune m'a raconté pour l'incendie, et m'a certifié que Namikaze n'avait rien laissé à la Maison des Fleurs.

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Je suppose que tu était trop jeune pour y avoir fait attention, ajouta Tsunade à l'adresse de son intendante, qui fronça les sourcils.

\- Cette stupide chanson... commença Shizune.

\- Était destinée à l'un de ses amis, qui était au courant de la mission qu'il avait en charge, termina Tsunade. J'ignore son nom, seulement qu'il connaissait la chanson, qui devait le guider jusqu'à nous le temps venu.

\- C'était donc bien un indice ! s'exclama Naruto. Mais que signifiait-il ?

Tsunade ne répondit pas de suite. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel au-dessus des toits, qui se teintait de mauve et de rouge, signe que la matinée suivante serait belle.

\- Il y a dix ans de cela, Namikaze m'a confié quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. À cette époque, de nombreux doutes planaient sur la légitimité d'Utakata en tant que fils du défunt daimyô. Ton père, plus que tout autre, se méfiait de cet héritier sorti de nulle part. Au terme d'une enquête menée secrètement, il avait découvert que Takatora avait effectivement un enfant caché, mais que ce n'était pas Utakata. Namikaze a longtemps cherché cet enfant, et lorsqu'il l'a enfin trouvé, il a jugé plus prudent de le dissimuler aux yeux de la cour et des traîtres qui tiraient certainement les ficelles. C'est cet enfant qui m'a été confié.

\- Quel endroit plus sûr qu'une maison de thé pour cacher l'héritier légitime du daimyô ! railla Naruto.

\- Mais alors... réfléchit Ino, ses yeux bleus agrandis par la surprise. C'est forcément une fille !

Shizune poussa un cri stupéfait, avant de se couvrir la bouche.

\- Suis-je bête ! souffla-t-elle. Tenten !

oOoOo

Les hommes qui venaient dépenser leur argent à la Maison des Fleurs lui accordaient rarement plus qu'un regard. Temari et Ino, plus âgées, plus expérimentées et surtout plus expertes dans l'art de manier leurs charmes, attiraient invariablement l'attention des clients sur leurs personnes. Tenten enviait parfois leur féminité assumée, avant de prendre peur en songeant à ce que tout cela impliquait. Depuis le jour où elle était entrée au service de Tsunade, jamais on ne lui avait caché ce qui se passait derrière les fragiles panneaux de papier. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait échappé au sort qui semblait devoir être le sien, mais elle redoutait le jour où sa patronne exigerait d'elle de remplir tous les devoirs d'une maiko. Elle avait accepté la demande de Naruto par pure bravade, et parce que le jeune Uchiha lui avait paru terriblement séduisant. Pourtant, au dernier moment, elle s'était sentie incapable de sauter le pas.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les rues plus animées du quartier commerçant, Tenten sentit dans son dos un regard insistant. Troublée, elle se retourna, mais ne vit que des groupes déjà fort éméchés, des enfants se faufilant entre les jambes titubantes des adultes, des couples qui se rapprochaient pudiquement, et d'autres plus franchement. Elle poursuivit son chemin en essayant de conserver une allure égale. Quelque chose au fond de son esprit la taraudait, un sentiment instinctif qui lui disait de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Là... La sensation revint, brûlante comme une flamme qui l'aurait frôlée. Elle lança un bref regard en arrière, bifurqua à la première intersection, manqua renverser le bol de soupe que tenait le client d'une gargote installée en plein air.

Tout en marchant d'un pas plus vif, elle se demanda où étaient passées ses compagnes. Elle avait quitté Temari alors que cette dernière se faisait courtiser par l'un des amis de Naruto, ne voulant pas gêner le couple naissant et se sentant de toute façon de trop. Ino et Shizune étaient parties de leur côté, Tsunade n'était pas encore rentrée. Elle tourna brièvement la tête, perçut du coin de l'œil une forme sombre qui se rabattait vivement derrière un groupe plus compact.

Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. On la suivait.

Qui ? Et pourquoi ?

Elle ne s'aperçut pas qu'elle s'était mise à courir, elle voulait juste échapper à la terrible sensation de danger qui se pressait dans son dos. Tenten alterna les grandes avenues largement éclairées avec des ruelles adjacentes, plus sombres et désertes. Elle trébucha dans l'une d'elles, appuya sa main contre une façade pour ne pas tomber. La lanière d'une de ses sandales s'était cassée.

Étouffant un juron, elle se baissa pour la ramasser, considéra d'un regard vide la fine cordelette brisée. Mauvais présage, songea-t-elle à voix haute, avant qu'une main ne se refermât sur sa bouche et qu'un bras ne se nouât autour de sa taille.

Elle fut engloutie par les ténèbres.

oOoOo

\- Tiens, tu es tout seul ? fit la voix légèrement moqueuse de Temari.

Sasuke soupira, résigné à passer la soirée à croiser des curieux importuns et des frères indésirables. Il se tourna vers la geisha, et surprit à ses côtés la silhouette dégingandée de Shino.

\- J'ai le droit d'être seul, non ? fit-il d'un ton peu amène, et par là-même les défiant de vouloir lui tenir compagnie.

La blonde haussa un sourcil, peu impressionnée par l'impolitesse de Sasuke.

\- C'est une soirée de fête et de divertissement, pourquoi fais-tu cette tête d'enterrement ? insista-t-elle.

\- Tu devrais te détendre, Uchiha, fit remarquer Shino. Cela te ferait le plus grand bien.

Sasuke allait contre-attaquer d'une remarque acerbe lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par Naruto et les autres membres de la Maison des Fleurs. Il tiqua lorsqu'il vit Ino tout près de son ami, respira un peu plus librement quand le blond se détacha du groupe pour le rejoindre. Ses yeux bleus semblaient plus brillants que de coutume. Sasuke laissa son regard errer sur les mèches blondes qui caressaient la nuque du garçon, poursuivit sa discrète observation le long du col entrouvert de son hakama, dévoilant une gorge hâlée, à peine humide de sueur.

\- Hé, tu es dans la lune Uchiha ? fit la voix amusée de Naruto contre sa joue.

Ce dernier jeta un bras autour de ses épaules, l'entraîna à l'écart de leurs camarades.

\- J'ai appris des tas de choses intéressantes, souffla Naruto, redevenu sérieux. Tu ne vas pas en croire tes oreilles !

\- Dis toujours, marmonna Sasuke, quelque peu sceptique.

\- Tout était lié ! La chanson, Namikaze, la Maison des Fleurs et des Saules... C'était vraiment un indice. La mission de Namikaze, mon père, était de cacher parmi les geishas le véritable héritier de feu le daimyô Takatora.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Eh bien, apparemment il existerait des preuves comme quoi Utakata est un imposteur. Takatora avait en fait une fille ! s'exclama Naruto, au comble de l'excitation. C'est Tenten !

\- Tenten ?

\- Mais oui ! Mon père l'avait retrouvée, et cachée ici même pendant toutes ces années ! C'est Tsunade qui nous l'a elle-même confirmé. Quant à la chanson, elle était destinée à mettre l'un des proches amis de Namikaze sur la voie de la vérité. Je suppose que mon père n'a pas agi seul, mais que quelqu'un d'autre était au courant...

\- Mon père... songea Sasuke à voix basse.

\- J'y ai aussi pensé, dit Naruto en hochant la tête. Il y a trop de coïncidences pour que... l'exécution de ton père, à cette même période, n'ait été qu'un simple concours de circonstances.

\- Je n'en suis pas certain, mais ton père et le mien devaient se connaître. Je crois me souvenir... d'une visite de Namikaze chez nous. Il y a tellement longtemps...

\- Shikamaru t'a bien dit que son père soupçonnait l'un des hauts dignitaires de tirer les ficelles, non ? Et que ce serait cet homme, quel qu'il soit, qui aurait fait en sorte que ton frère trouve des preuves accusant ton père de trahison.

\- Rien n'est encore sûr, coupa le brun. Itachi n'a jamais eu le moindre doute à détruire sa propre famille.

\- On l'y a sûrement poussé...

\- Tu ne le connais pas comme moi je le connais. Alors ne lui cherche pas d'excuse.

\- D'accord... murmura Naruto avant de lui dédier un sourire aguicheur. Bon, si on allait s'amuser, rien que toi et moi ?

Sasuke allait accepter lorsqu'une pensée traversa son esprit. Il avait levé les yeux vers Tsunade et ses filles, toujours accompagnées d'un Shino embarrassé au milieu de ce contingent féminin.

\- Pourquoi Tenten n'est-elle pas avec eux ? demanda-t-il en pointant un doigt vers eux.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? Elle est...

Les paroles de Naruto moururent sur ses lèvres. Il se tourna de tous côtés, espérant apercevoir la silhouette de la petite brune.

\- Elle n'est pas là, constata-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Bâ-san ! appela-t-il en direction de Tsunade. Où est Tenten ?

Tous échangèrent des regards perplexes. Temari avoua que la jeune fille les avait suivis, Shino et elle, avant de prendre un autre chemin. Elle avait simplement supposé que Tenten était partie retrouver Ino et Shizune. Celles-ci nièrent l'avoir croisée.

\- Il n'y pas lieu de s'inquiéter, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit Ino, d'un ton qui cachait mal son inquiétude grandissante.

\- Personne n'est au courant de ce que nous avons découvert, renchérit Shizune.

Tsunade pinça les lèvres.

\- Les espions se faufilent partout, dit-elle. Dans chaque recoin du pays, de cette ville, même entre les murs de votre école. Quelles précautions avez-vous prises lors de vos recherches ? demanda-t-elle auprès des garçons.

\- Eh bien... soupira Naruto, penaud.

\- Aucune, admit Shino.

\- Bon, séparons-nous et voyons si nous pouvons remettre la main sur elle, décida Tsunade.

Ils partirent dans des directions différentes, refusant de céder aux pensées inquiètes qui prenaient forme dans leurs esprits.

\- Elle ne peut pas être très loin, dit Naruto. Tu n'as rien remarqué de particulier ?

\- Je n'étais même pas avec vous, rétorqua Sasuke avec humeur. Comment aurais-je pu remarquer quoi que ce soit ?

\- Elle est peut-être seulement rentrée à la Maison des Fleurs...

\- Shino et Temari sont allés vérifier. Nous verrons bien.

Ils traversèrent le quartier commerçant à la hâte, scrutant les alentours pour voir si Tenten ne s'était pas arrêtée devant une échoppe. Parvenus à l'orée de l'école, ils tombèrent sur Shikamaru et Neji. Après les avoir rapidement informés des dernières révélations, leurs senpais promirent de les aider, embauchant au passage Sai et Sakura si jamais ils venaient à les rencontrer.

Naruto et Sasuke revinrent sur leurs pas, contournèrent les rues éclairées par les lanternes et les fourneaux des cuisines extérieures, pénétrèrent dans les venelles plus sombres des quartiers populaires qui longeaient la rivière Sumida. Ils doutaient que Tenten se fût aventurée seule dans ces coupe-gorge, mais ils jugèrent plus prudent de vérifier ce fait par eux-mêmes.

Malgré un fort pressentiment qui n'augurait rien de bon, Sasuke était distrait. Il ne cessait de penser à son père, sans doute mort pour avoir partagé le secret de Namikaze. À son frère qui, même s'il avait été manipulé, n'avait pas hésité à porter crédit à des mensonges plutôt que de défendre l'honneur de leur famille. À Tenten enfin, dont l'existence avait été préservée au prix de tant de vies innocentes.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il aperçut une silhouette menue tourner à l'angle d'une ruelle. Croyant reconnaître la jeune fille, il la suivit, la rattrapa et l'empoigna par l'épaule. La fille poussa un cri de surprise, leva la main pour le frapper. Il recula tandis qu'elle l'agonisait d'injures. Ce n'était pas Tenten.

Poussant un soupir déçu, il retourna dans la rue principale, pour constater que Naruto ne l'avait pas attendu et avait disparu à son tour.

\- L'imbécile ! jura-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Il se mit à courir, espérant retrouver le blond sans tarder afin de reprendre leurs recherches.

oOoOo

La gamine avait repris ses esprits, et lui donnait pas mal de fil à retordre. Il la maintenait d'une main ferme par le poignet, la tirait à sa suite en la forçant à suivre ses grandes enjambées. Son vieux manteau, dont il avait rabattu le capuchon sur sa tête, dissimulait ses traits aux éventuels curieux qui auraient tenté de l'identifier. Fort heureusement, personne ne se souciait d'un inconnu et de ce qui était sans doute une fille de joie récalcitrante, qui aurait tôt fait de se soumettre une fois que l'on ferait tinter devant elle quelques espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes.

Il s'engagea dans les bas quartiers en direction de la rivière, Tenten toujours sur ses talons.

\- Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi sinon je hurle ! s'écria-t-elle en tentant de dégager son bras.

\- Petite idiote, vas-tu te taire ?

Il ralentit le pas, se retourna, lui octroya une gifle qui la laissa étourdie. Et silencieuse, les dieux en soient remerciés.

Le couple reprit sa route, dépassa les quelques façades encore éclairées avant de se retrouver près du grand pont qui enjambait la rivière. Il n'y avait personne. Au loin parvenait le brouhaha de la foule qui s'amusait en toute insouciance. Face à eux, les ondes tournoyantes faisaient entendre un clapotis cristallin.

Il lança un bref regard vers la fille, qui inspirait bruyamment à ses côtés, hors d'haleine. Son maître, qui était au courant de l'existence de cette encombrante progéniture, lui avait ordonné de la retrouver, ajoutant qu'il aviserait par la suite du sort de l'enfant. Lui avait jugé imprudent de laisser en vie un témoin qui menaçait de façon si dangereuse le pouvoir mis en place par son maître. Il avait osé exprimer cette pensée à haute voix, avant de comprendre que ce dernier souhaitait avoir devant les yeux la fille illégitime de l'ancien daimyô.

La ramener à l'école pour l'y cacher, n'était-ce que pour quelques jours, était bien trop périlleux. Entre les professeurs et les élèves qui allaient et venaient dans tout le campus, ainsi que la présence du général Nara et des émissaires de la cour, il était impossible de trouver un endroit suffisamment sûr. Aussi avait-il décidé de s'éloigner de la ville pour gagner la campagne alentour, où il connaissait un couple de vieux fermiers qui étaient ses débiteurs. Ils accepteraient de garder la fille sans poser de questions, en échange d'une sensible diminution de leur dette.

Tenten recommença à s'agiter, tentant une nouvelle fois de s'échapper. Il la secoua durement pour l'intimer à se tenir tranquille, ce qui au contraire incita la fille à se mettre à hurler et lui fit craindre qu'elle n'attire l'attention de badauds trop bien intentionnés. Il étouffa un cri lorsque les dents de Tenten s'enfoncèrent dans son avant-bras.

\- Petite peste ! s'exclama-t-il tout en la projetant loin de lui.

Elle heurta sans ménagement le mur opposé, et s'effondra à terre en gémissant. Il s'approcha d'elle lentement, la considéra sans émotion particulière ; peut-être éprouvait-il juste un peu d'agacement de voir son plan s'étirer en longueur.

Ce serait tellement plus simple, tellement plus intelligent de se débarrasser d'elle, là, tout de suite. La curiosité de son maître à l'encontre de la fille l'ennuyait. Quelle perte de temps et d'énergie !

Il avança vers elle, toujours à moitié étendue sur le sol, et s'accroupit. Elle ne réagit pas, sans doute trop sonnée pour se rendre compte de la présence de son agresseur tout près d'elle.

Ses doigts se posèrent sur son front, il écarta les mèches brunes qui occultaient son visage. Ressemblait-elle à Takatora ? Était-elle seulement une menace pour eux ? De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si les femmes pouvaient revendiquer la place de daimyô. Tout au plus jetait-elle l'ombre d'un doute sur la légitimité d'Utakata. Et alors ? L'époque avait été si trouble, dix années auparavant... Si seulement le jeune Uzumaki s'était tenu tranquille, comme il le lui avait conseillé !

Il songea qu'il avait manqué son heure. Il aurait dû se débarrasser de lui dès qu'il avait su le lien entre le garçon et ce maudit Namikaze. Et, pourquoi pas, éliminer par la même occasion le cadet des Uchiha ainsi que tous les problèmes que sa stupide vendetta personnelle aurait pu engendrer. À présent, il ne pouvait se permettre d'attirer les soupçons sur sa personne. Il avait pris tant de soin à couvrir ses traces, depuis toutes ces années ! Ce n'était pas le moment de commettre un faux pas.

Il baissa les yeux vers Tenten, qui reprenait progressivement conscience. Subitement, sa main se referma sur la gorge fragile de la jeune fille.

\- Tu m'as causé beaucoup trop de soucis, murmura-t-il en commençant à serrer.

Il la maintint à terre lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire et se mit à se débattre frénétiquement. Les pupilles dilatées par la terreur, elle fixait sans vraiment le voir ce visage inexpressif, à peine cruel, retranché dans l'ombre de la capuche.

Il la sentait enfin faiblir et allait achever sa tâche quand il fut percuté brutalement par un nouveau venu. Lâchant la fille par réflexe, il roula sur le côté, mais ne fut pas assez prompt pour rabattre le capuchon qui venait de glisser sur ses épaules.

\- Vous ! s'écria Naruto en se relevant.

oOoOo

Il ne s'était pas trop inquiété en constatant que Sasuke ne l'avait pas suivi. Après tout, ils étaient deux garçons tout à fait capables de se défendre. Le brun finirait bien par le rattraper.

Naruto était parvenu aux abords de la rivière Sumida. Il avait ralenti le pas, admirant brièvement les vagues ondoyantes où se reflétaient les rayons de la lune, lorsqu'il avait perçu des mouvements suspects en bas, près de la rive. Il était descendu en se faisant le plus discret possible, se fondant dans les ombres des façades et des monceaux d'ordures qui jonchaient le sol.

Il approcha autant qu'il le put sans être remarqué, se précipita vers la scène aussitôt qu'il reconnut le danger couru par la jeune fille agressée et fondit sur la sombre silhouette penchée au-dessus d'elle.

L'homme avait perdu sa capuche. Naruto écarquilla les yeux en apercevant la pâle chevelure argentée, si distinctive, de son professeur.

\- Vous ! lâcha-t-il en se remettant debout.

Il trébucha, s'agenouilla auprès de Tenten qui peinait à retrouver son souffle. Il l'aida à se relever, lui parla tout bas à l'oreille tandis que l'homme venait à leur rencontre.

\- Maintenant ! s'écria-t-il en poussant Tenten derrière lui.

La jeune fille vacilla sur les premiers mètres, puis grimpa d'un pas plus ferme vers les rues habitées.

\- J'ignore les motifs qui vous ont poussé à vous en prendre à Tenten, dit Naruto en se plaçant ostensiblement sur son chemin. Mais c'est fini, vous ne lui ferez plus de mal.

\- Oh, c'est donc toi qui vas m'en empêcher ? se moqua l'autre d'une voix glaciale.

\- Exactement.

Naruto encaissa la première attaque avec courage, ne cédant que quelques pas à son adversaire, qu'il récupéra aussitôt en le prenant sur le flanc. Il glissa sur la terre meuble des abords de la rivière, prenant garde à ne pas tomber dans le courant qu'il devinait fort en cette période de l'année. Il sentit un poing s'écraser sur sa mâchoire, posa un genou sur le sol et secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. Il leva les yeux vers l'homme qui le dominait.

\- Vous avez fait le mauvais choix en décidant de vous attaquer à Tenten ce soir, Kabuto-sensei.

\- Et toi, Uzumaki-kun, tu aurais vraiment dû suivre mes conseils et ne pas te mêler de cette histoire, renvoya le maître.

Prenant Naruto par les épaules, il l'expédia dans la rivière avant que le garçon n'eût le temps de se défendre.

L'eau glacée l'enveloppa comme un linceul, l'étouffant dans ses flots sans cesse en mouvement. Il sentit les cailloux qui tapissaient le lit de la Sumida sous ses sandales, donna un puissant coup de talon et remonta à la surface en crachotant. Essuyant ses yeux du revers de sa manche, il entrouvrit les paupières et réalisa que Kabuto avait sauté à sa suite et fendait le courant dans sa direction. L'eau lui arrivait au milieu du torse.

\- J'aurais dû m'occuper de toi beaucoup plus tôt, disait Kabuto en se rapprochant inexorablement. Qu'importe, ton chemin s'arrête ici même.

\- N'en soyez pas si sûr, maître, railla Naruto, même si le froid l'engourdissait désespérément.

L'homme le saisit par les cheveux, approcha son visage émacié du sien.

\- Quelle étrange ironie, quand on y pense, dit-il tandis que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire cruel. Tu vas mourir de la même manière et pour les mêmes raisons que ton père.

\- Quoi...

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir aux paroles qui venait d'être prononcées. S'aidant de ses deux mains, il plongea le garçon sous les ondes de la rivière, lui maintenant la tête sous l'eau le temps que celle-ci fît son œuvre funeste. Naruto retint sa respiration aussi longtemps qu'il en fut capable, tenta de desserrer l'emprise de Kabuto. Bientôt cependant, l'oxygène vint à lui manquer, ses mouvements se firent plus désordonnés, plus furieux. Il s'agrippa une dernière fois aux bras inflexibles de Kabuto, avant de s'abandonner à l'inconscience.

oOoOo

Lorsque Tenten s'effondra dans ses bras, le souffle si court qu'elle n'arrivait pas à parler, Sasuke se dit qu'il avait eu une chance inattendue. Son soulagement fut néanmoins de courte durée. D'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots étouffés, la jeune fille fit des efforts pour lui expliquer la situation. Même s'il était loin d'avoir tout saisi, le brun comprit que Naruto était resté en arrière pour la protéger, et dévala les rues qui le séparaient des berges de la rivière.

La première chose qu'il vit fut le haori de Naruto, flottant à la surface mouvante de la Sumida. Il cria le nom d'Uzumaki, puis aperçut Kabuto qui remontait péniblement la rive. Saisissant le tanto qu'il avait gardé dans sa manche, il se précipita vers celui qu'il avait toujours connu comme l'un des maîtres de Konoha.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait ! lança-t-il en brandissant la lame.

Kabuto le vit au dernier moment, attrapa ses poignets de justesse mais glissa le long de la pente boueuse. Les deux opposants se retrouvèrent les pieds dans l'eau.

\- Imbécile d'Uchiha, cracha l'homme en haletant. Tu aurais mieux fait de disparaître en même temps que tes parents.

Sasuke poussa un hurlement de rage, et pesa de tout son poids sur le professeur. Ils tombèrent tous les deux dans la rivière. Laissant Kabuto se débattre, visiblement affaibli par son affrontement, Sasuke nagea vers la forme immobile de Naruto. Il le retourna, écarta les cheveux blonds qui recouvraient son visage atrocement pâle. Il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, le sortir de l'eau, prier pour qu'il respirât encore.

L'autre homme le saisit par derrière, les forçant, Naruto et lui, à plonger sous les eaux tourmentées de la rivière. Sasuke paniqua, refusant de lâcher son ami inconscient. Il lui fallait absolument sortir de là ! Profitant d'un relâchement de la part de son adversaire, il se dégagea des manches pesantes de son haori, laissant le vêtement entre les mains de Kabuto. Il réalisa alors qu'il n'avait plus son tanto, qu'il avait lâché au moment de porter secours à Naruto.

Il se retourna, pris dans le courant de la Sumida, aperçut Kabuto qui avançait vers eux, l'œil brillant d'une colère froide.

Ses traits se déformèrent soudain en une grimace, douleur et surprise mêlées. Sasuke baissa les yeux. La pointe argentée d'une flèche dépassait du torse de Kabuto. Ce dernier expira bruyamment puis tomba en avant. Son cadavre se mit à dériver au gré de la force des flots.

Il entendit au loin des voix qui appelaient son nom et celui de Naruto. Puisant dans ses dernières forces, il agrippa le corps inerte du blond, le tira vers la rive aussi vite qu'il en était capable. Des bras le hissèrent sur la terre ferme, on l'écarta de force de son ami. Hébété, il refusait de lâcher prise, et ce fut finalement le général Nara qui vint à bout de son obstination, lui répétant qu'il avait fait tout son possible, et qu'à présent on s'occupait de Naruto.

Plusieurs personnes s'affairaient autour du blond. Sasuke reconnut vaguement Shizune et Temari, Shino, dont la famille avait une longue tradition médicale. Ino debout à l'écart, son beau visage dévoré par l'angoisse, qui se raccrochait désespérément à une Tenten plus blême qu'un fantôme. Sai et Sakura se tenaient un peu plus loin, visiblement secoués.

Shikamaru déposa sa propre veste sur les épaules de Sasuke. Il lui frictionna le dos d'une main ferme, se pencha vers lui pour lui parler.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Naruto est tenace.

\- Je... je ne sais pas... combien de temps il resté... dans l'eau, bredouilla Sasuke, grelottant.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, répéta Shikamaru avant d'ajouter. En tout cas, tu dois une fière chandelle à ton frère.

Sasuke releva la tête.

Loin derrière eux, la main encore tremblante posée sur le bois de son arc, Itachi les observait, longue silhouette enveloppée de ténèbres.

oOoOo

Un doux soleil de fin d'été baignait la petite chambre en désordre. Il papillonna des paupières, troublé par la luminosité inhabituelle de la pièce, avant de se rendre compte que les rideaux avaient été écartés, et surtout que ce n'était certainement pas le matin. Plutôt le milieu de l'après-midi, estima-t-il vaguement.

Il inspira profondément, ferma les yeux. Son esprit semblait encore pris dans les méandres de la rivière dans laquelle il avait manqué perdre la vie. Il n'était pas sûr de se souvenir très exactement de ce qui s'était passé. Tenten avait pu s'enfuir, et ensuite... Kabuto avait essayé de le noyer. Avait-il dit ou fait quelque chose... c'était à propos de son père, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit doucement et fut refermée sans bruit. Sasuke déposa un plateau sur les tatamis, s'agenouilla à côté de son futon.

\- Tu es réveillé ? s'enquit le brun d'une voix calme.

\- Hmm... marmonna Naruto, la bouche pâteuse. J'ai beaucoup dormi ?

\- Toute la nuit, et une bonne partie de la journée.

\- Aaah... J'ai raté la fête.

\- En quelque sorte, dit Sasuke en grimaçant.

\- Toi non, on dirait.

\- Je te raconterais plus tard. Tu veux boire ?

\- Un peu.

Sasuke l'aida à se redresser, approcha un bol de ses lèvres. L'eau fraîche lui fit du bien. Naruto retomba presque aussitôt sur son oreiller, savourant son moelleux bienvenu.

Il entrouvrit les yeux, observa son ami qui reposait le bol sur le plateau, le visage fermé.

\- Hé, Uchiha, appela-t-il.

\- Quoi.

\- J'ai faim, avoua-t-il en se tournant vers l'autre garçon.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au plafond, mais l'ombre d'un sourire effleurait ses lèvres.

\- Je suppose que c'est bon signe.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as apporté ?

\- Un peu de riz et du bouillon.

Naruto fit la moue devant la frugalité des mets. Chacun de ses muscles se rappela à son souvenir dès qu'il entreprit de s'asseoir sur son lit, le dos calé contre les coussins. Le regard critique de Sasuke ne l'avait pas quitté, mais aucune parole ne fut prononcée, le brun se contentant de lui présenter son repas et une paire de baguettes. Naruto les accepta avec gratitude.

\- Allez, raconte-moi maintenant, dit-il entre deux bouchées.

\- Tu te souviens t'être battu avec Kabuto dans la rivière ? commença Sasuke avec un soupir.

Naruto acquiesça.

\- Il a tenté de me noyer.

\- Il a bien failli réussir, rectifia le brun. J'ai rencontré Tenten, qui m'a indiqué où vous vous trouviez. Lorsque je suis arrivé, tu étais déjà inconscient et Kabuto regagnait la rive. J'ai cru... que tu étais déjà mort.

\- J'ai la peau dure, plaisanta le blond, mais son ami ne se dérida pas.

\- Kabuto et moi nous sommes affrontés, continua Sasuke, dont le regard se fixa sur la cour de l'école, à travers la fenêtre. Nous sommes tombés à notre tour dans la Sumida, et j'ai essayé de te rejoindre pour te ramener à terre... Kabuto a tenté une nouvelle fois de s'en prendre à toi, à moi... mais on l'en a empêché.

\- On ?

\- Le général Nara est arrivé à temps... ainsi que mon frère.

Il raconta brièvement, presque à regret, comment Itachi s'était positionné en haut des berges, avait aussitôt bandé son arc pour tenir en joue l'homme qui menaçait son cadet, et avait fini par décocher une flèche lorsqu'il avait pressenti que Sasuke ne s'en sortirait pas sans une aide extérieure. Naruto cessa de manger, glissa un regard en direction de son compagnon.

\- Tu sais qu'il te faudra lui parler, un jour ou l'autre ?

Les yeux noirs de Sasuke accrochèrent les siens.

\- Nous aussi, il faudra qu'on parle.

oOoOo

Deux jours plus tard, la délégation de la cour s'apprêtait à quitter la ville. Les festivités n'avaient été que peu troublées par les tragiques événements qui s'étaient conclus par la mort de Kabuto. Les circonstances exactes de sa disparition avaient été soigneusement occultées par le doyen Sarutobi, avec l'aide diligente et efficace du général Nara, mis au courant de l'affaire et apportant lui-même les éclaircissements manquants. Peu de monde, du reste, fut affecté par cette mort, Kabuto ne s'étant jamais soucié de cultiver l'approbation de ses pairs et l'affection de ses étudiants.

En début de soirée, Shikamaru se présenta devant la chambre de Sasuke, et l'invita à partager une promenade avec son père, qui devait repartir le matin suivant.

L'air était incroyablement doux. Les feux du crépuscule caressaient les façades de l'école et les murs de l'enceinte. L'impression de sérénité était trompeuse, songea Shikamaru, au regard de tous les rebondissements qui s'étaient accumulés ces derniers jours.

Ils firent quelques pas dans un silence partagé, Sasuke pas plus que lui ne songeant à prendre la parole avant le général.

\- Je me souviens du temps où j'étais élève ici, déclara enfin le plus âgé en ralentissant l'allure. Je logeais dans ce dortoir, ajouta-t-il en désignant l'un des bâtiments. Il était bien moins confortable qu'aujourd'hui, dites-vous que vous avez de la chance d'avoir des chambres aussi spacieuses et meublées.

\- C'était le bon vieux temps, ironisa Shikamaru.

\- Ne soit pas impertinent, avertit Shikaku. Avec ta piètre participation au tournoi de lutte, tu devrais éviter de te faire remarquer, mon garçon.

\- Je suis un cérébral, rétorqua son fils.

\- Cela va changer. Je me suis entretenu avec maître Asuma, qui est tout à fait disposé à mettre un peu de muscles sur ces bras chétifs qui sont les tiens.

Shikamaru laissa échapper un gémissement douloureux à la perspective des nombreuses heures d'entraînement qu'il devrait passer en compagnie de son professeur le plus redouté.

\- Que va-t-il advenir, à présent ? osa demander Sasuke.

\- Pour l'instant, pas grand-chose, dit le général. Mes hommes ont pris soin de couvrir toutes les traces qui pourraient vous lier, Tenten, Uzumaki et toi, à la mort de Kabuto. Selon la version officielle, le malheureux professeur a été la tragique victime d'un vol qui aurait mal tourné. Nous trouverons bien deux ou trois fripouilles qu'il sera aisé d'accuser, et l'affaire s'arrêtera là.

\- Je doute que Kabuto ait été seul à mener sa barque dans cette histoire, réfléchit Shikamaru. Tu as dit toi-même que tu soupçonnais quelque éminence grise tirant les ficelles dans l'ombre.

\- Je n'ai pas de preuve, seulement des doutes.

\- Que tu ne voudrais pas nous confier, par hasard ? suggéra le garçon avec un sourire calculateur. Toutes ces enquêtes, ces énigmes et ces fils à débrouiller m'ont donné l'eau à la bouche.

\- Vous en avez suffisamment fait comme ça, coupa le général. Shikamaru, ce n'est pas un jeu. Et toi Sasuke, tu as risqué ta vie, de même que ton ami Naruto, de manière tout à fait stupide. Le doyen Sarutobi s'est engagé à vous surveiller de près afin de ne pas vous laisser l'occasion de recommencer.

\- Père, nous ne sommes plus des enfants !

\- Vous êtes des gamins insupportables et impulsifs, qui ne méritez rien de plus qu'une bonne fessée.

Le son d'une cloche résonna de l'autre côté de l'école, signalant le rassemblement général pour l'heure du dîner. C'était probablement la dernière fois avant longtemps que les résidents de Konoha auraient droit à un repas digne de ce nom, les émissaires du daimyô repartant pour la capitale dès le lendemain matin.

Le général accompagné des deux adolescents se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers le réfectoire.

\- Et pour Tenten ? s'enquit Shikamaru. Que va-t-il lui arriver ?

\- Le plus sage est de l'éloigner le plus possible de la capitale, dit Shikaku. Tant que nous ne savons pas à qui nous avons affaire, ni ce qu'ils savent d'elle, nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'abattre nos cartes. Dès que tout sera prêt, je lui ferai quitter le pays pour la mettre à l'abri, en supposant que la ou les personnes impliquées à la cour ne connaissent pas encore son identité.

\- Vous savez, murmura Sasuke. Je crois que mon père et Namikaze se connaissaient.

\- C'est ce que j'ai toujours supposé, sans en avoir de preuve, acquiesça l'homme. Uchiha Fugaku s'était toujours montré très prudent dans ses relations. Namikaze et lui n'affichaient pas leur amitié au grand jour, mais je me doutait qu'ils se confiaient l'un à l'autre, dans une certaine mesure. Namikaze avait longtemps travaillé au service du ministre de la justice, ce qui pouvait constituer une alliance précieuse pour un membre de la police secrète.

\- Ils sont morts tous les deux, soupira le brun.

\- Mais l'héritière du daimyô Takatora est bien vivante. Les véritables traîtres ne resteront pas impunis. Et crois-moi, je veillerai personnellement à ce que l'honneur des Uchiha soit rétabli.

Sasuke hocha doucement la tête avant d'entrer dans le réfectoire. Shikamaru agrippa la manche de son père, le faisant ralentir. Ils s'éloignèrent de la cantine. Des groupes d'étudiants les dépassèrent en baissant les yeux, très certainement impressionnés par la large carrure de Shikaku et les cicatrices qui sillonnaient son visage, témoins de lointaines batailles.

L'homme adressa un regard interrogateur au plus jeune.

\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas me confier tes soupçons sur celui qui aurait tout orchestré ? s'enquit celui-ci.

Shikaku poussa un soupir excédé.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas te mêler de tout ça.

\- Je sais, je sais, marmonna Shikamaru sur le même ton. Mais penses-y, est-ce que ça ne serait pas plus malin de me mettre dans la confidence, juste au cas où ? Je laisse pas mal traîner mes yeux et mes oreilles, sur le campus et dans la ville. Je pourrais... te fournir des informations en relation avec le sujet qui nous intéresse, par exemple.

Son père haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu penses pouvoir m'être utile ?

\- Je viens déjà de l'être, non ?

\- Shikamaru, c'est dangereux.

\- Tu te répètes, père.

\- Admettons que je sois d'accord... que me proposes-tu ?

\- En premier lieu, je garderai un œil sur Uchiha et Uzumaki. Ensuite, j'essaierai de savoir si maître Kabuto était seul ou bien entouré d'autres espions. Il n'était forcément qu'un homme de main, mais en remontant les pistes...

\- Ne t'emballe pas, Shikamaru, lui intima son père. Bon, c'est d'accord. Tu me feras passer tes rapports par le biais du capitaine Hayate, dont la garnison est cantonnée derrière les collines. Tu te débrouilleras pour faire en sorte de garder profil bas.

\- Comme toujours, mon général !

\- Tu surveilleras aussi le neveu du ministre de la justice, ajouta Shikaku.

Si son cœur s'emballa à la mention de Neji, Shikamaru parvint à conserver une expression égale.

\- Toujours cette vieille inimitié entre vos deux ministères ? fit-il d'un ton faussement léger.

\- Cette maudite carne de Hyûga prend le moindre prétexte pour me mettre des bâtons dans les roues et me discréditer auprès des conseillers du daimyô. Je lui rends la monnaie de sa pièce chaque fois que j'en ai l'occasion.

\- Avoue que ça ne te déplaît pas de te frotter à lui, dit Shikamaru, qui percevait la jubilation du général à la perspective des intrigues et autres coups tordus à venir.

\- Ma foi, c'est un adversaire qui me donne pas mal de fil à retordre. Mais je dois admettre que la vie au palais serait fort monotone si cet empêcheur de tourner en rond n'était pas là.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire en coin. D'ici quelques années, Neji et lui feraient leur entrée dans l'univers feutré de la cour, entre finesses politiques et manigances d'alcôves. Il ne faisait aucun doute que leur relation prendrait alors un tour plus pimenté que jamais, car il savait Neji aussi avide de pouvoir qu'il l'était lui-même.

oOoOo

Ce fut lors d'un matin blême, mouillé par la pluie qui n'avait cessé de tomber toute la nuit, que Tenten quitta ses compagnes de la Maison des Fleurs et la ville de Konoha. Elle avait demandé à Naruto et Sasuke d'être présents, car elle souhaitait les remercier une dernière fois de l'avoir sauvée des velléités criminelles de Yakushi Kabuto. La jeune fille réalisait à peine tous les événements qui s'étaient bousculés dans sa vie jusqu'alors paisible. Sa filiation possible, sinon certaine, avec l'ancien daimyô, n'évoquait rien pour elle.

Ils patientaient sur le pas de la porte lorsque quatre voyageurs, vêtus de manteaux élimés et de grands chapeaux de pluie, se présentèrent devant eux. Le premier souleva son couvre-chef, révélant ainsi son identité.

Itachi semblait plus pâle et épuisé que jamais, ce que démentait pourtant l'étincelle ferme et résolue qui couvait au fond de ses prunelles sombres. La mission qui lui avait été confiée par le général Nara était d'une importance capitale, et le jeune soldat paraissait décidé à la mener jusqu'au bout. Il s'inclina devant Tenten, qui se raidit aussitôt devant cette déférence dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude.

\- Êtes-vous prête ? s'enquit le jeune homme.

Elle haussa les épaules, indiqua d'un mouvement du menton le maigre baluchon déposé à ses pieds et le shamisen soigneusement enveloppé. Itachi fit signe à l'un de ses compagnons, un grand gaillard à la chevelure rousse, qui se saisit prestement des effets personnels de Tenten.

\- Voici Yahiko, déclara Itachi, puis il désigna les deux autres. Ainsi que Konan et Nagato. Nous vous protègerons et prendrons soin de vous.

Tenten huma doucement. La méfiance, le doute et l'appréhension se lisaient sur son visage. Quelques jours plus tôt, le général Nara et le doyen Sarutobi étaient venus à la Maison des Fleurs et des Saules. En présence de Tsunade, qui selon Tenten en savait bien plus qu'elle ne voulait le dire, les deux hommes lui avaient expliqué les raisons de son agression, ainsi que l'identité de son illustre géniteur. Elle n'y croyait toujours pas, et malgré tout elle avait bien été obligée d'accepter de quitter Tsunade et ses amies pour être jetée sur les routes en compagnie de parfaits inconnus.

Elle descendit les marches du perron, sentit les bras d'Ino se nouer autour d'elle.

\- Tu vas tellement me manquer ! souffla la blonde. Fais bien attention à toi. Et n'hésite pas à revenir nous voir si tu le peux.

Tenten acquiesça en silence. Elle sentit glisser contre son cou les larmes discrètes de la courtisane. Temari et Shizune la serrèrent dans leurs bras, lui prodiguant mille conseils dans lesquels se devinaient leur attachement à la jeune fille. Tsunade lui offrit un sourire sincère, terriblement triste, puis l'attira à elle dans une étreinte toute maternelle.

\- Merci pour tout, murmura Tenten en fermant les yeux.

\- Nous nous reverrons, promit Tsunade.

Itachi profita des adieux de l'adolescente pour s'approcher de Sasuke. Ce dernier fixait obstinément l'autre côté de la rue, refusant de participer à la scène qui se déroulait à deux pas de lui. Naruto se tenait à ses côtés, et observait les deux frères à la dérobée, songeant combien ils se ressemblaient malgré les sentiments violents qui les séparaient.

Aucun des deux Uchiha ne semblait décidé à prendre la parole, à rendre les armes le premier. Naruto devinait le tourment qui agitait la tête sombre de son ami, tout comme il ressentait l'hésitation et l'embarras de l'aîné. N'y tenant plus, il sauta au bas des marches et tendit la main vers le soldat, qui lui adressa un regard surpris.

\- Tu nous as sauvé la vie dans la rivière, déclara le blond. Un grand merci à toi.

Itachi ouvrit la bouche, mais ne sut que répondre. Il prit la main de Naruto, la serra brièvement.

\- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir... commença-t-il, avant d'être interrompu par la voix de son frère, toujours assis sur les marches.

\- Ne va pas croire que cela te lave de tes péchés.

Itachi grimaça.

\- Je ne crois rien du tout, Sasuke.

\- Tant mieux, parce que je ne pourrai jamais te pardonner ce que tu as fait à notre famille.

\- Tu penses que je me le suis pardonné, moi ?

\- Ce que tu penses m'indiffère, lâcha le brun.

Ses yeux baissés, ses poings serrés disaient tout le contraire.

\- Tu étais mon frère...

Sa voix se brisa sur les dernières syllabes. Sa tête se pencha un peu plus, et il laissa ses longues mèches sombres dissimuler l'expression de ses traits.

\- Je le suis toujours, murmura Itachi en se rapprochant.

Le plus âgé avança une main. Ses doigts frôlèrent l'épaule de Sasuke, qui ne broncha pas.

\- Je t'aimais tant, et ensuite je t'ai tellement détesté.

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je me déteste, avoua Itachi. À l'époque, j'étais déjà un soldat, et ma loyauté allait avant tout au daimyô et au pays. J'étais obligé... quand bien même on aurait influencé mon jugement, je ne pouvais pas ne pas porter ces preuves à la connaissance de la cour. Tu le comprendras peut-être un jour.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr.

\- La cour, la politique, la guerre... Nous sommes si insignifiants face à la volonté de ceux qui nous dirigent. Après... après la mort de nos parents, l'idée fugace m'a effleuré de partager leur sort. Mais le général Nara m'a enrôlé à ses côtés. Sans doute devinait-il déjà que les preuves accusant père ne reflétaient pas la vérité, et il est parvenu à me convaincre de partager ses plans. Et surtout, de ne pas abandonner définitivement mon petit frère dans ce monde tourmenté.

\- Mais tu m'as abandonné ! s'exclama le plus jeune. Tu m'as envoyé au fin fond de la campagne, chez des cousins que je ne connaissais même pas.

\- C'était pour te protéger, Sasuke.

\- J'avais besoin...

Le brun ne termina, réalisant soudain à quel point l'absence de son frère avait été cruelle, et ce malgré toute la haine qu'il avait pu nourrir à son égard. Itachi comprit le trouble de son cadet, et eut la délicatesse de ne pas s'appesantir sur le sujet. Il recula de quelques pas, adressa un salut à Naruto qui ne savait comment réagir pour apaiser la tension et soutenir son ami.

\- Ce n'est pas terminé, annonça Itachi avant de retrouver ses camarades, qui déjà entouraient Tenten en une garde rapprochée.

\- Nous serons donc amenés à nous revoir, dit Naruto en lui adressant un salut.

\- Pas avant de longues années, je le crains. D'ici là, tu seras certainement devenu fonctionnaire à la cour, jeune Uzumaki.

\- Qui vivra verra ! grimaça Naruto.

\- Au revoir, Sasuke, ajouta une dernière fois le soldat.

Sans attendre de réponse, il rejoignit ses compagnons de voyage, et tous les cinq quittèrent la Maison des Fleurs.

\- Au revoir, Itachi, souffla tout bas Sasuke, comme pour lui-même.

oOoOo

La nuit était tombée plus tôt, en ce début du mois de septembre. Sasuke alluma la précieuse lampe qu'il avait acquise au prix de rudes économies. La flamme vacilla avant d'éclairer doucement sa chambre, projetant des ombres sur les murs unis, dépourvus de décoration. La pièce n'était pas aussi bien rangée que de coutume. Naruto, qui s'était installé d'office devant l'unique bureau, avait étalé en désordre ses livres autour de lui, obligeant Sasuke à se retrancher sur son futon.

À demi plongé dans sa lecture, le brun lançait de temps à autre des regards dubitatifs vers Naruto qui, de dos, semblait tendu par la concentration. Le garçon poussait régulièrement de petits grognements pour indiquer sa frustration, se passait une main désespérée dans ses courts cheveux blonds, les ébouriffant toujours un peu plus. Penché sur son devoir d'histoire mais dépourvu d'inspiration, il faisait appel à ses ultimes ressources pour tenter d'écrire les premières lignes de sa dissertation.

Nulle nouvelle de la part d'Itachi ou de Tenten. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils étaient partis, et pour l'instant, aucun de ceux qui étaient dans le secret ne s'inquiétait vraiment de ce manque d'information. Le général Nara avait fait preuve d'une prudence exemplaire, en refusant qu'Itachi et ses frères d'armes laissent filtrer le moindre indice sur leur destination. Le temps venu, le jeune soldat leur communiquerait sans nul doute la preuve qu'ils étaient toujours en vie.

Le râle exaspéré que laissa échapper le blond lui fit lever les yeux des préceptes de Kôben.

\- Besoin d'aide ? s'enquit-il d'une voix amusée.

Naruto grommela une réponse qui n'était ni oui ni non.

\- Je ne ferai pas ce devoir à ta place, tu sais, dit Sasuke.

Il tourna une page de son livre, prétendant être absorbé par des lignes qu'il ne lisait plus depuis un moment.

\- Oui, je sais ! répliqua Naruto d'un ton agressif. Tu préfères me regarder lutter tout seul et te repaître de ma souffrance.

\- Toujours aussi mélodramatique, Uzumaki. Ce n'est qu'une dissertation.

\- Qui va compter pour les examens d'automne ! Maître Ebisu a été très clair sur ce point.

\- C'est la première fois que je te vois aussi concerné par tes études. Tu me fais presque peur, ironisa Sasuke.

\- Si tu cherches juste à te moquer de moi, tu peux aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

\- Tu oublies que tu es dans ma chambre, Naruto.

\- Tu m'énerves, Uchiha !

Sasuke étouffa un ricanement. L'adolescent peinait véritablement devant la consigne donnée par le professeur Ebisu. Comme à son habitude, le maître leur avait déniché une obscure bataille à commenter, dont les motifs ainsi que l'issue avaient longtemps été sujets à des interprétations aussi diverses que compliquées.

Pris d'un début de compassion, il referma son livre et vint s'asseoir à côté de l'adolescent.

\- Bon d'accord, soupira-t-il. Montre-moi tes notes, que je sache où tu en es.

Naruto se renfrogna, et le gratifia d'une moue tout à fait puérile.

\- J'en ai pas.

\- Mais cela fait plus d'une heure que tu es penché sur tes feuilles ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fabriqué pendant tout ce temps ?

\- Je réfléchissais.

\- Avec le résultat que l'on voit, ou plutôt son absence. Tout ce temps perdu...

\- Si tu m'avais aidé depuis le début...

\- Je ne vais quand même pas réfléchir à ta place !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande !

\- Soit, coupa le brun en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Est-ce que tu as au moins relu la leçon à laquelle le sujet se rapporte ?

\- Tu me prends pour un abruti ? éclata Naruto, sidéré. Bien sûr que je l'ai relue !

Et il agita son cours devant Sasuke pour prouver son affirmation. L'autre lui enleva les feuillets des mains, les compulsa rapidement tandis que Naruto croisait les bras, affichant une grimace boudeuse.

\- Tu te rends compte, j'espère, que tes notes de cours ne comprennent pas la moitié de ce que maître Ebisu nous a raconté, reprocha Sasuke.

\- Et alors ? Il passe les trois quarts de l'heure à faire des digressions sur tout et n'importe quoi, riposta le blond.

Sasuke soupira bruyamment. Les épaules de Naruto s'affaissèrent imperceptiblement.

\- Il faut que je réussisse ce devoir... murmura-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Comment ça, pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi tes résultats te tiennent-ils autant à cœur ? demanda Sasuke. Les études ne t'avaient jamais intéressé, jusqu'à présent.

\- Mais parce que... commença Naruto, puis il se mordit la lèvre.

L'autre ne répliqua pas tout de suite, l'encourageant à continuer d'un regard appuyé.

\- Parce que... je veux pouvoir aller à la cour, avoua enfin l'adolescent. Je veux devenir fonctionnaire, approcher les hauts dignitaires. Et venger mon père.

Sasuke reposa soigneusement la liasse de feuilles sur le bureau.

\- Je comprends, dit-il avec douceur. Ne t'en fais pas, je t'aiderai.

\- Et tu ne te moqueras plus de moi ?

\- Là, tu m'en demandes trop, plaisanta-t-il.

Il allait se lever, regagner sa place sur le futon lorsque la main de Naruto se referma sur la sienne, l'empêchant de s'éloigner.

\- Tu avais dit qu'on parlerait, tu te souviens ? fit le blond, ses yeux bleus levés vers lui.

\- Je n'ai pas oublié, répondit Sasuke d'un ton prudent.

\- Tu crois qu'on peut le faire maintenant ?

Le jeune Uchiha haussa les épaules et reprit place face à son ami.

\- C'est d'accord.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux. Malgré son apparente résolution, le blond s'était mis à triturer le bout de ses manches, ne sachant comment formuler les pensées qui tournoyaient dans son esprit. Sasuke attendait, les lèvres pincées et peu enclin à prendre la parole, estimant que c'était à l'autre garçon de faire le premier pas.

\- Bon voilà, dit enfin Naruto. J'ai pas mal réfléchi ces derniers temps...

\- J'espère que tes réflexions ont été plus fertiles que pour le devoir d'histoire, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer le brun.

\- Oh, ça va ! Garde tes vacheries pour plus tard. Donc, j'ai réfléchi... à notre relation.

\- Et ?

\- Et... ça n'a pas été évident de prendre une décision.

Naruto se tut. Il ferma les yeux, inspira longuement. Lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau Sasuke, son visage reflétait une farouche détermination.

\- Et puis Kabuto a tenté de me noyer, reprit-il d'un ton ferme. Lorsque j'ai bien cru ma dernière heure arrivée, je n'ai plus pensé à moi-même, à mon père ou à Tenten. J'ai juste songé que si je mourais, tu allais rester tout seul. Et cette vision m'a été insupportable.

Il poussa un nouveau grognement, se frappa la tête, frustré par sa déclaration.

\- Désolé, c'est pas comme ça que je voulais te le dire, râla-t-il. Ça fait tellement larmoyant !

\- Ce n'est pas grave, dit Sasuke.

Il franchit l'espace qui les séparait, posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'adolescent.

\- Je n'ai jamais caché ce que je ressentais pour toi ni ce que j'attendais de nous, déclara-t-il d'une voix grave. Est-ce que... tu es prêt à accepter tout ce que cela implique ?

Naruto le considéra un long moment en silence, prit note de son expression intense, si sérieuse pour un visage si juvénile. Il leva une main, écarta les cheveux noirs qui tombaient sur le front pâle de son compagnon.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre, dit-il, très solennel.

Sasuke expira doucement, et attira Naruto tout contre lui. Il enfouit son visage au creux de son cou, colla sa bouche sur la chair fragile, goûtant sa tiédeur accueillante. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, un sourire ingénu flottait sur ses lèvres.

Il venait de comprendre qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul.

~Fin~


End file.
